Lost Freedom
by HanaMi03
Summary: Aomine Daiki was taken away from everything his friends and family. The people who took him had big plans for their captors. There will be Yaoi here so you don't like it don't read it you have been warned! ..Aominex Kasamatsu
1. Day One: Imprisonment

Day One : Imprisonment

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything related to Kuroko no basket ~With that said enjoy the story

* * *

The cell doors were closed by a man wearing a black and white suit leaving the area. In the cell lay a male with dark royal blue hair. His skin was tanned color. The clothes he wore were light grey and they were half torn up.

On his wrist were chains. That connected to the stone wall of the cell. There was only one window and below the window there was a bed.

The male was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling. He turned over closing his eyes. Where his thoughts went back to how he got there in the first place. It was a long night of just hanging around his friends.

When he decided to walk home by himself. He turned to take a short cut through an alleway but it was one of the worst mistakes in his life as people ambushed him. He has been in this cell ever sincem, cut off from the outside world.

The reason why he was brought here. He had yet to figure it out. The only thing he knew is that some of the captors here get taken away and arent seen for a long period of time.

Today was the day that they decided to take him. Where he was not sure. Once he was taken into a room. He was forced on a table. Where they strapped him down.

"Aomine Daiki, A genius basket ball player.." A male with a white lab coat read over some files. Aomine struggled to get out.

"What are you doing..?" He asked.  
"Experiment.." The male smirked. Aomine's eyes widen. He glared at the other.

The first thing they did to him was see how much pain tolerance he could take. Once they got him to scream in pain. They didn't stop for a few hours. Aomine passed out from pain.

When he woke up from his slumber. He was back inside his cell. The days after that passed by in a blur with multiple experiments. The near death experience. Aomine has encountered has been over three times.

In one of those times.

Aomine woke up feeling a different. He wasn't sure of why he felt that way. When the cell doors opened up once again. The young teen looked over as the people in their suits pushed another into the cell.

Aomine stared at the body. He blinked a few times before realizing that one who was on the ground he knew because of one of his old teamates knew him.

The black hair and outline of his face was a dead give away.

'Kasamatsu Yukio..' Aomine thought looking at the older teen. Who was still asleep. He sighed sitting up from the bed. He waited for his cell mate to wake up from his slumber.

Aomine was waiting for Kasamatsu to wake up. He noticed that tempature in the room felt a little cold to him. That strange part of it was that nothing looked to be freezing around him. He felt a chill.

When he touched the bed. The part he was touching turned to Ice. Aomine frowned looking at his hand. He looked at the part where he grabbed. He touched another part. That turned to ice in an instant.

'Whats happening to me..?' Aomine wondered to himself. He was staring at his hand.  
"Miracle Brat.." The voice startled him making him flinch before looking over at Kasamatsu.

Steel blue eyes met his royal blue orbs.  
"..Kasamatsu, your awake." Aomine looked over the older teen. Who was looking around the place. There was no visible cuts.

'Maybe they drugged him..' He thought to himself.  
"Where are we..?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"I have no idea." Aomine answered. When he was suddenly hit on the head.  
"Idiot! thats for making Kise worry! though I can now understand why you were suddenly missing.." Kasamatsu stated.

He looked over Aomine. Where he saw multiple cuts and bruises along his body. When the door to the cell room opened. There were sounds of people screaming in pain.

"What did they do to you..?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"..I haven't got a clue on that eithier.." Aomine replied. Kasamatsu touched his arm.  
"Christ! your freezing cold!" Kasamatsu panicked.

"Really..?" Aomine looked at his skin.  
"I feel normal." The tanned teen stated. Kasamatsu frowned.  
"Are you sure..?" He questioned.  
"..Yeah." Aomine turned his head. He lay on the bed. The chains around his wrist dangled. He looked up at the ceiling again.

"..We'll find away out of this." Kasamatsu told him.  
"Sure.." Aomine kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. When Kasamatsu kicked his bed.

"I said we will make it through this, don`t be a jerk." Kasamatsu glared at him.  
"..tsk, The only thing, I should be glad about is that I am no longer alone.." He said before closing eyes.

"Should get some sleep because before you know it they will take you to be experimented on too." Aomine warned before going quiet. Kasamatsu looked at him in confusion. The older teen sighed while leaning against the wall while trying to think of multiple ways to escape from this imprisonment.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: See you till next Chapter ~**


	2. Day Two: Frozen Heart

31 Days of AoKasa

* * *

Day Two: Frozen Heart

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: Forgot to mention this is a challenge of 31 days of Ao kasa as it says in the corner  
**

* * *

Aomine woke up to the sound of the cell door opening. He was taken by the men in suits. He was brought into a room. Where there was a male wearing a white lab coat. He had a clip board in hand and pen in the other.

Aomine looked at the bath tub. That was filled with water. When he got closer to the bath tub. He could see there was chunks of ice in the water. That were floating. He stared at the ice cold water.

He was being stripped of his clothes. They motioned him to go into the water. Aomine stepped in the ice cold bath tub. He sat in the cold water. Where it should be cold for him. Instead he felt normal.

Aomine sat in the bath tub. His mind reverted to the last time he was in the bath tub. That was filled with Ice cold water. He remembered them injecting something into his skin. When he was left in the bathtub for hours.

Until it became to unbearable. He was sure that he was going to draw his last breathe. He never died. He wondered if it was even a curse to be alive.

He saw on the other table. That a guy was being operating on. There was blood all over the surgeons coat. The screams of the man can be heard throughout the room.

Aomine ignored the cries of pain. He lay his head back almost enjoying the sensation of the icy water. He closed his eyes thinking he was back home laying in bed looking at his magazines. His mother would come in and scold him for looking at such dirty magazines.

Instead once his royal blue orbs opened. He saw that he was still in the bathtub. He was reminded of hours of torture. They cut him open in some places and even went as far as poisoning him. There were a couple times were he was whipped just to see how much pain he could take before he would finally start screaming.

He glared as one of the men tried to touch him. He got up from the bath tub. He stepped out as they put new cuffs on him. He looked at them before they put a house coat on him.

Then they took him back to the cell. Kasamatsu was wide awake leaning against the wall. When Aomine entered the cell. He looked at the older teen before walking over to the bed.

Aomine adjusted the house coat before sitting down. Kasamatsu watched him.  
"Are you alright..?" Kasamatsu asked. Aomine response was to lay on the bed turning away from him.

The older teen sighed.  
"Did you even try to fight back..?" Kasamatsu questioned him. Aomine didn't say anything to answer his questions.

"..You know Kise and the other miracle brats were trying to search for you once, you suddenly dissapeared." Kasamatsu explained to him.

Aomine thought of Kagami. The first person to rival his strength when it came to basketball. He made it fun again for him. Kuroko Tetsuya who was always there for him in middle school. He was his partner in middle school. Midorima Shintarou came to mind. He was nerd. He was still good at the sport and it just infuriated him.

Murasakibara Atsushi would always have some kind of snack at every practice in middle school. He was another powerful opponent when it came to basketball. Akashi was the captain but he was even more of a monster in High school in first year.

The last one was Kise Ryouta. He was a good rival. Who always looked up to him. He would play play basketball everyday with him in middle school. He started to play with him more once he suffered a lost from Kagami.

They were all becoming really good friends this year and hung out more. Aomine was even opening up a bit more and was becoming less of an asshole. Things have changed since being here.

'I hardly care about all of that anymore..' He thought with a frown. There was a part of him that hated himself for not caring about his close friends. He should feel some kind of incline of gratitude for at least looking for him. He just didn't care anymore.

It was as if his emotions have gone numb. He couldn't feel anything. His heart was beating and he was still alive but he felt nothing.

Aomine was so absorbed in his thoughts. He didn't even realize that Kasamatsu was staring at him intently.

"..Idiot." Kasamatsu punch him lightly on the head. Aomine glared at him.  
"Your skin is still cold to the touch.." Kasamatsu sat next to him.  
"..You think once they start on me, I will turn into you?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"That's impossible, your heart can never be Frozen like mine." Aomine finally spoke. Kasamatsu looked at him in confusion.  
"Why do you say that? and your hearts not Frozen or you would be dead dummy.." Kasamatsu shook his head.

"Not what I mean.." Aomine grumbled.  
"Well, at least I got you talking so that's a win." Kasamatsu stated. He looked at the chains around his wrist. The two went quiet having nothing else to talk about.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: now what to do for tomorrow..? hm**


	3. Day Three : Screams and Pain

31 Days of AoKasa

* * *

Day Three: Screams and Pain

* * *

Aomine only got a few hours of sleep because of the constant screams that have been echoing through out the prison because the door to the other room was broken so everything that was happening in that room could be heard.

Kasamatsu who lay on the ground was wide awake looking at the celing. He rolled back and forth multiple times trying to fall asleep. The screams were almost too much for him to handle. The older teen sighed turning to Aomine.

"Was it always this bad..?" He questioned. Aomine shook his head.  
"No, the door to those rooms weren't broken.." Aomine answered.  
"Tch, they're just to lazy to fix the door.." Kasamatsu shook his head.

There was a silence between the two. Aomine closed his eyes trying to ignore the cries of pain from others. Kasamatsu lightly touched his arm.

"You alright..?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Fine.." Aomine stated. Three men came walking up to the cell door. They opened the door to get in.

Aomine was expecting them to take him, but instead. They grabbed Kasamatsu. Aomine turned to watch as they dragged the older teen out of the cell. He was powerless to stop them because the other guard stopped him from doing anything. When they were out of the cell they shut the door tightly.

He watched as they took Kasamatsu down the long narrow hallway into the other room. He bit his lip looking to the side. A small part of him hoped he wouldn't hear his cries.

Kasamatsu was forcibly taken into the other room. They slammed him on to a metal table. They strapped him down before injecting him with syringes. That made his whole body go numb and unable to move.

He could only watch as the male in the lab coat took down notes while examining him. There was a little bit of fear. That he had felt as they wrote things on the clipboard on a paper. The reason he felt that fear was because he had no idea what they were going to do to him.

Then they attached a machine on to his head. He tried to move his body forgetting that he couldn't move. Once the machine was hooked up to his head.

The flick of a switch to activate the machine sent jolts of electricity into his skull. His body jolted in response to the shock. At first it just made him daze. He didn't feel anything untill they turned the shock to his head up. That started to become painful for him.

Kasamatsu bit on to his lip to prevent him from screaming. The soul purpose of why he did that was because he knew that Aomine would be able to hear him from their cell. He didn't want the younger male to worry.

He tried to be strong for him but, it soon became to much for Kasamatsu as he screamed in pain once it became to unbearable. Pain shot out through his body as it jolted from the shock because of the electrical energy. That surged through his entire body.

Once they were done with that experimentation. Kasamatsu was to tired to fight back as they unstrapped him from the table. They picked him up from the table and carried him to his cell.

Aomine watched as they tossed Kasamatsu onto the ground. They shut and locked on the door. Aomine nudged the older teen. There was no response. He sighed laying back down his bed. He waited for the other to wake up once again.


	4. Day Four : Comfort

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Four : Comfort

* * *

Kasamatsu was out for a good eight hours before he awoke. There was a constant ringing in his ears. It was really hard for him to make sense of everything around him. He had a huge migraine his throat hurt from screaming so loud from having his head zap a couple hundred times.

He groaned pinching his nose. There was a slight a movement. The older teen blinked a few times before reconizing the tanned and younger teen. Aomine Daiki who has been his cell mate for awhile now.

He was unsure of how long he has been here or how many days. The other teen was his only comfort. The reason for that was because he knew the other. He wished Aomine wasn't in the same boat as him.

The younger boy had even been here longer then him. That was worrying because of the experimentations that have been going on.

"..So your alive.." Aomine looked at him.  
"..Take a lot more then that to kill me, Idiot." Kasamatsu lightly punched the others arm before feeling a wave of dizzyness.

He shook his head.  
"How long was I out..?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"I don't know, Few hours..? Eight maybe..? I don't keep track.." Aomine replied. Kasamatsu shook his head.  
"Don't have to be such a jerk about it brat.." Kasamatsu grumbled. He felt Aomine's cold touch on his head.

"Your hands are freezing.." Kasamatsu shivered from the touch. Aomine looked him over.  
"..Do you still feel emotion..?" He asked. Kasamatsu looked at him confused.  
".Yeah, I'm feeling really annoyed and slightly cold from your touch.." Kasamatsu moved his hand out of the way.

"Is it just me..?" Aomine questioned. Kasamatsu blinked trying to understand what the other was trying to tell him. He came up with nothing.

"Just don't want you to turn out like me, an emotionless jerk.." Aomine turned away from him. Kasamatsu frowned.

"I won't turn out like you, baka.." Kasamatsu lightly smacked his head.  
"Are you certain..? a lot of people in these cells are becoming zombies.." Aomine pointed to the cell across from them.

The person in there was just staring at the wall for a long period of time. There was no movement as they just stood there motionless.

"..Thats worst then you." Kasamatsu turned his head.  
"I might turn into that.." Aomine looked at his hand. When they were grabbed by Kasamatsu. Aomine blinked not knowing how to react to how tightly his hand was being squeezed.

"..Finally, they're getting warm.." Kasamatsu said pulling him down. The older teen pushed him down. Aomine looked a bit puzzled from his action.

"What are you doing? Kasamatsu..?" He asked.  
"Thats Kasamatsu-senpai, to you, idiot! I was just checking to make sure that your heart didn't freeze like you said it did.." Kasamatsu stated.

Aomine raised his eyebrows.  
"And..?" He questioned.  
"Turns out your still just an idiot, because your heart is fine, its not frozen just wounded because of what these assholes have done to you.." Kasamatsu pushed himself away from Aomine.

"Really..?" Aomine questioned turning his head. He put his hand on to his chest before looking at the older teen. He grabbed Kasamatsu and pulled him back into an embrace.

"Thanks.." He whispered in his ears. Kasamatsu flushed red from suddenly being hugged.  
"I-Idiot! what are you doing!?" Kasamatsu yelled out. His face scarlet red.  
"..Just let me stay like this for a bit, its comforting.." Aomine mummbled. Kasamatsu sighed giving in to the others demands. He also found it a bit comforting being in Aomine's arms.


	5. Day Five : Assurance

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Five : Assurance

* * *

Aomine and Kasamatsu stayed in the embrace until, Aomine pushed the older teen away from him. He moved back to his bed sitting down. Kasamatsu sat next to him.

"I will get us out of here.." Kasamatsu promised. Aomine said nothing closing his eyes. Kasamatsu looked at the ground.

"Are you feeling alright..?" Aomine questioned.  
"Head has been hurting.." Kasamatsu admitted. Aomine turned his head. He touched Kasamatsu's head as he leaned his head back.

"That feels much better.." Kasamatsu admitted. He touched his hand.  
"Still so cold, what did they do to you..?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"..Nearly killed me by sticking me in ice cold water but before that, it was much worse.." Aomine explained.

"Sorry.." Kasamatsu looked to the side.  
"Why? your acting as if you haven't been tortured before.." Aomine grumbled. Kasamatsu sighed.  
"You've been here longer.." Kasamatsu tried to say before he felt a sharp pain in his head. He groaned holding his head.

"Kasamatsu..?" Aomine looked concerned. He lightly touched his arm. Kasamatsu cried out in pain sending him flying back into the wall. The bulbs of the lights all shattered through out the room.

Aomine tried to breathe normally. He turned to Kasamatsu who was crying out in pain. He was holding his head. The younger tanned teen got up from the ground. He reached over touching Kasamatsu's hand.

"Kasamatsu-senpai..?" Aomine called his name.  
"It hurts.." Kasamatsu mummbled.  
"What hurts..?" Aomine spoke softly.

"My head.." Kasamatsu muttered. Aomine touched his head. He put his forehead against Kasamatsu.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything to help the pain, Kasamatsu - senpai.." Aomine apologized.  
"Its werid, you being nice to me.." Kasamatsu admitted.  
".The only difference between your situation and mine was that you weren't alone.." He explained to him.

"What do you mean.?" Kasamatsu asked still holding his head.  
"..You have me." Aomine replied. Kasamatsu laughed a little shaking his head.

"I'm the one whose suppose to take care of you, not the other way around.." Kasamatsu frowned. He pushed Aomine lightly away.  
"..Thanks, I kind of feel better.." Kasamatsu admitted. Aomine moved away from him.  
"..Anytime." Aomine turned his back.  
"You can have the bed, I will sleep on the ground." Aomine said to him. He lay on the ground and went to sleep.


	6. Day Six : Abilities

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Six : Abilities

* * *

Aomine woke up to his arm feeling sore from sleeping on the ground. He sat up only to stare at the food that was given to them daily. There were two trays of food. They both have soup with mash potatoes with a side of bacon.

He stared at the food before grabbing one of the trays. He began to eat the food on the plate on the tray as he glanced at Kasamatsu who was still sleeping on the bed. He nudged the other teen. Who stirred awake. Kasamatsu yawned while rubbbing his eyes.

"Breakfast.." Aomine handed the older teen the other tray. Kasamatsu took the tray from his hands. He was given a fork as he began to eat the food.

"Taste horrible." Kasamatsu said taken another bite.  
"..Were luckily enough they even care to feed us there are some people here who are probably starving.." Aomine said as he took another bite.

".tsk.." Kasamatsu finished eating along with Aomine. They pushed the trays outside of the cell between the bars. There was a guard who came walking by thirty minutes later collecting the empty trays.

"Any thoughts on how to get us out of here..?" Aomine questioned.  
"No." Kasamatsu replied rubbing his head.  
"Still have a head ache from yesterday.." Kasamatsu groaned still rubbing his head. Aomine touched his forehead.

The touch of Aomine's finger made the other relax.  
"..Feels kind of nice.." Kasamatsu murmured. He kept his finger their before removing because his arm was getting tired.

"Somehow, I can produce and some what control Ice.." Aomine explained.  
"How long have you been able to do that..?" Kasamatsu asked him.  
"Not long after you were brought here.." He replied.

Aomine looked at his hand. He touch the wall that began to turn into ice. When he felt a bit tired. He removed his hand falling towards the ground. Kasamatsu caught him before he hit the ground.

"Still get so weak after trying to use it.." Aomine explained. Kasamatsu helped set him down on the ground.

"Be careful, you idiot." Kasamatsu scolded him lightly. Aomine leaned his head on chest.  
"..You know if we ended up here forever, I wouldn't care because your here with me.." Aomine smile.

Kasamtsu smacked his head.  
"Don't be an idiot if we stay here, we will eventually die.." Kasamatsu told him. Aomine shook his head.  
"Wouldn't that be better for us..? Once we escape what will we do next..? they are changing us, into something we are not.." Aomine pointed to the wall.  
"The powers that they are given us, other people will think were freaks or something and if its not that, it would be easier for us to hurt someone unintensionally." He explained.

Kasamatsu frowned.  
"Anywhere is better then here at least at home we know we have people who care about us, it won't matter what others think." Kasamtsu touched his shoulder.  
"Those abilites of yours if you learn how to control them, you wont half to worry about hurting anyone.." He said.

"You make it sound so easy.." Aomine turned away. Kasamatsu twitched. He sighed.  
"All I'm asking for you to do is to try, Baka, if not for yourself then do it for me.." He requested. Aomine rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine.." He sat down.  
"I'lll think of way to control these new found abilities of mine.." Aomine lay on the ground once again.

Kasamatsu noticed a few of the men fixing the doors.  
"At least we won't hear anyone scream anymore.." Kasamatsu said before he felt a sharp pain in his head. He groaned holding his head closing his eyes.

He sat down on the bed. He waited for the pain to go away. Aomine started to think deeply on what to do next.


	7. Day Seven : New Friend

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Seven : New Friend

* * *

There was the sound of a cell door opening that woke Aomine from his slumber. He looked over to see that there were was a guy with light brown hair. He had blue colour eyes. He looked like he had been through a lot already.

Aomine sat up studying the other who was across in the other cell. He had some bandages on his face. He there was a bruise on his cheek. He was wearing a outfit that hospital patients wear.

Aomine turned his head once their eyes met. He looked at Kasamatsu who was still asleep on the bed.

Aomine sighed leaning against the bars of the cell. He looked over across the way. The other teen was leaning against the bars.

"how long have you been here..?" Aomine asked the other male.  
"Longer then you.." The other male answered. Aomine nodded his head.  
"..So do you have a way to get out of here..?" Aomine questioned.  
"..There is no point.." Male turned his head.

Aomine rubbed the back of his head.  
"..Do you have powers..?" Aomine asked him.  
"..I can control fire.." The guy answered.  
"Only, I was born with this power.." He told Aomine. Who nodded his head.  
"Why are you here..?" Aomine questioned.  
"Who knows it was my father who came up with these crazy experiments, he decided to use me as one of his subjects because of my amazing gift.." He looked up at the ceiling.

"..Your just like one of us, huh? Names Aomine Daiki the one who is sleeping is Kasamatsu Yukio." Aomine introduced himself and Kasamatsu.

"Names Dakoda.." The male introduced himself.  
"I half to thank you, your the first person who has been nice to me" Dakoda explained.  
"We are all in the same boat." Aomine shrugged his shoulders.  
"Can we be friends..?" Dakoda requested.  
"Sure, just know, I'm not so nice but , I can a real jerk.." Aomine smirked to himself.  
"Thanks, I will keep that in mine." Dakoda lightly smile. The other teen was happy about making a new friend.


	8. Day Eight : Growing Bonds

31 Days Of Aokasa

* * *

Day Eight : Growing Bonds

* * *

Kasamatsu woke up to Aomine talking to another male who was in the cell across from him. Aomine noticed that Kasamatsu was wide awake. He turned to him.

"Kasamatsu, this is Dakoda.." Aomine introduced the other male. Who made a flame appear.  
"I was born with this power, My father has been putting me through hell just to enhance my power.." Dakoda explained putting the flame out. Kasamatsu frowned.

"Your father is responsible and has been doing experiments on you..?" He summerized. Dakoda nodded his head.  
"Pretty much sums it up.." Dakoda agreeded.  
"Why don't we think of a way to get out of here..?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows at the younger teen.

"Just the other day, you didn't care about escaping here or not.." Kasamatsu stated. Aomine shook his head.  
"Well you changed my mind, trying to escape alone is pointless but with others it might be worth it, so long as we make it out alive.." Aomine explained.

Dakoda smirked.  
"I like that logic of yours.." He stated shiftng in position he was now on the ground in his cell. Aomine moved a bit closer to Kasamatsu.

"I think, I want you to be the only one who makes it out of this mess.." Aomien smirked. Kasamatsu punched his arm.  
"If I'm going your coming with me, Idiot.." Kasamatsu huffed in annoyance. He was grabbed and pulled into a hug.

"Ya..? think we can be together forever? Senpai..?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu flushed red. He punched him in the face.  
"Don't be an idiot! idiot! " Kasamatsu shouted in embarrasment.  
"Why don't you two get a room already..? " Dakoda asked.  
"We are in a room this is our cell.." Aomine shot back with another smirk.

Kasamatsu went silent hitting Aomine. Who hit the ground hard. When guards came walking down carrying trays of food.

Two trays were inserted into their cell. One tray was given to Dakoda across from them. Once the trays were placed. The guards all left walking away to leave the boys to eat.

Aomine sat up as he took his tray. He started munching on the food. His mind reverted to the other miracles. Who were his old teammates. He briefly wondered how they were doing. Kasamatsu stared at the other who was in deep thought once again.

"...I'm sure they are fine." Kasamatsu said taken another bite from the plate.  
"Your right, they might be searching for you.." Aomine looked at the ground.  
"And you, they care more about you then me.." Kasamatsu shook his head.  
"Kise cares for you.." Aomine told him.  
"Yeah because he is my kouhai.." Kasamatsu said as if it was the most obvious things in the world.

"He loved you.." Aomine stated. Kasamatsu choked on his food. He sputtered a bunch of nonsense.

"..I don't know what your talking you about.." Kasamatsu grumbled with tinge of pink. Aomine frowned.  
"You have the same feelings huh..?" Aomine took another bite. Dakoda stared at the pair from across the way.

"..He never asked me out.." Kasamatsu looked at his plate of food.  
"Tsk, if you wanted him to ask you out so bad, why didn't you do it yourself.." Aomine glared at him.

"..I couldn't.." Kasamatsu poke the plate.  
" Why not..?" Aomine asked.  
"I was waiting for the idiot to grow a pair and do it, but, it never happened.." Kasamatsu put his fork down. The plate was empty since he ate it all.

"Well, congradulations once you get out of here, you will have a chance.." Aomine finished the food. He put everything back on the tray and pushed everything to the side.

"Yeah.." Kasamatsu frowned before feeling a sharp pain in his head. Aomine moved closer. He put his hand on the older teens hand. The coolness of Aomine's hands made the pain almost dissappear.

Kasamatsu leaned forward. His forehead against Aomine. When the older teen wrapped his arms around Aomine.

"Are you okay..?" Aomine asked concerned.  
"It hurts.." Kasamatsu stated. He felt Aomine put his fingers through his hair leaning against wall.

"It'll be okay, lets just stay like this till the pain is gone.." Aomine whispered. Kasamatsu gripped on to his shirt. He closed his eyes.  
"Okay.." He mumbled. Dakoda shook his head. He smile at the other two leaning against the wall looking at uneaten meal.

Dakoda finally took the tray of food and began eating his food.


	9. Day Nine : Ice

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Nine: Ice

* * *

Aomine woke up from his slumber. His vision was a bit blurry as his eyes adjusted to the room. He was in feeling a kind of dull sensation of something being in his skin. He turned his head to see that there were I.V's in his arms.

Where he noticed that he was also strapped down to the table.  
'Great..' Aomine tried to move his arms. His arms felt a little sluggish. His head was feeling a little fuzzy.

There were people in the room, but nothing was registering in his head. The words they spoke. The notes that were being taken. He could hear nothing. Head started to feel light headed again as he looked at the heart monitor that was always hooked up to him.

That seemed to be going at a steady beat. He felt a little confused. He was expecting to wake up in cell with Kasamatsu next to him. Instead he was on a table strapped down. He had been taken while he was sleeping.

He sighed a little trying to move another part of his body. He didn't have the strength. He came to conclusion that he was drugged. The medication was making him feel a little loopy. He was smiling at nothing.

The people in the lab coats put a light to his eye. He watched the light with interest. When they pushed the button making the whole table move.

Aomine looked on in fascination as the table he was strapped to moved on its own. He moved his head to another person in the lab coat that was holding a srygine. The syringe absorbed some type of liquid. That looked blue.

Royal blue eyes watched as that same syringe was put into his arm. The whole thing was injected into him. He felt nothing as if he was number from the pain.

Body started to react to whatever it was that was put in his system. He could feel his heart was starting to pump at rapid rate. The tempature in his body felt so hot. That it was almost becoming unbearable.

When he thought that he couldn't take it anymore. He gasped out taken a breath he thought he wasn't holding.

He blacked out for a split second. Only to come back to reality to find that whole place was covered in Ice. He looked around the room to see that walls were frozen. The people in the room were covered in solid ice.

There bodies were all blue. He presumed that they were all dead. Aomine hugged himself feeling a bit cold. He walked towards the door pressing the button. That showed him the hallway.

He took a step out looking at the halls. He looked down to find that he was completetly naked. He blinked a few times.

"Freeze!" People with guns surrounded him. Aomine looked at the group of people. That had weapons pointed at him. He raised his hand.

Where he watched as Ice suddenly forming from his palm. That shot at one of the guys. They all fired at him.

Aomine flinched stepping back. Where he created a wall off ice. The younger teen stared in confusion and awe at what he did. The sounds of guns being loaded brought him back to reality.

They were about to shoot him. He used his new found powers to attack. He watched as the ice pierced right through there chest. The blood from their bodies dripping down the ice crystals. He backed away from scene before running the opposite direction.

He heard more of those soldiers coming. He turned around the corner. He kicked open a door. He looked around the room trying to find something useful to use. There was only papers scattered all over desks and chairs.

Aomine went against the wall as one of the soldiers walked by the door. He grabbed the soldier slamming him down on the ground. He had the other by the throat. He watched as his powers killed the man slowly making their skin turn a different colour.

Once the man was dead he undressed them taken the clothes from the dead body. He put them on himself. He disposed of the body picking up the weapon. He walked next to one of the soldiers patrolling the halls.


	10. Day Ten : Escape

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Ten: Escape

* * *

Aomine was in his disguise he saw that many of the patients were still undergoing some surgery. The majority was screaming out in pain. He could hear their screams through the doors as he walked by them.

Soldiers didn't react to any of the screaming. Aomine was keeping a close eyes on the numbers. He tried to think of ways to escape. The only thought that occured to him is to probably release everyone who had to suffer through these experimentations.

Everybody was in pain. The new ability that he had was hard for him to control. He still thought of those people he killed with his powers.

'Would it be alright..?' He wondered to himself as he turned the corner. There was a room with door wide opened. There was person in white lab coat. He looked to be a surgeon. The girl was screaming as she was cut open.

They didn't give her anything for the pain as they cut her open. They were examining her throughly as she cried. Thats when they decided to hook her up to the I.V.

Aomine looked continuing on his walk as he gripped on to the weapon. He thought deeply about to in this situation. He could escape by himself. He can go back to his old life and leave everyone here. They were all going to die eventually.

He would be the sole survivor. He took another step forward tot he exit. He stopped as Kasamatsu came to mind. The warmth and comfort the older teen provided for him. When he was giving up on everything because of the tortures of being in this place.

The promise to get out here. The pain that Kasamatsu was going through. He helped him through it with just skin contact.

' I shouldn't care..' Aomine thought turning in another direction. He was walking down another hallway. He passed by a guard opening the door to the prison cell. He walked into the room looking at the prisoners.

He walked all the way to the end of the hall going into the other room. Where all the keys were being kept.

Aomine grabbed them before running out of the room. He started to open every single cell door as quickly as he can till he made it back to the end of the room.

The tanned teen was shoved to the side because people were running out. He hit the ground hard before forcing himself back up on to the ground.

He pushed passed everyone trying to make it to the other prison cells. He tried to free as many people as possible. He was really looking for Kasamatsu. He didn't know what cell he was in or what room they could of taken him.

Dakoda even came to mind. He was kind of a like friend. Kasamatsu took prioty. He just wanted to feel the warmth of the other since all he could feel was the freezing cold tempature of his power.

He stumbled being pushed by another person. When he started to hear gun shots. Aomine stayed down here the bullets being fired. He looked to see people dropping like flies. There was blood all over the ground.

Aomine looked at his hand. He turned the whole ground to ice. The floor began to turn ice as it moved to the soldiers that were shooting the people trying to escape.

Aomine panted as he tried to control the ice to attack the solider to keep them from killing anymore people. He pushed himself up seeing some dead bodies. He turned away from them running down the hall way.

"Yukio!?" Aomine shouted out for Kasamatsu. He looked every where he can trying to dodge some of the bullets that were being shot by the other soliders.

He turned around the corner. He saw a whole group of them. Aomine's eyes widen at the sight of the soliders. He had sweat dripping from all his running and using his ability.

Guns pointed at him. Once they all pulled the trigger. He thought he was goner. He put his arms up waiting for the bullets to hit him, but they never came.

Aomine blinked lowering his arms. There stood Kasamatsu in a patients uniform. He was holding all the bullets.

"Yukio..?" Aomine questioned. The bullets all dropped to the ground. Kasamatsu sent them all flying backwards.

Aomine caught the other before he could fall to the ground.  
"Yukio..." He called his name again. Kasamatsu panted.  
"Thats senpai to you idiot.." Kasamatsu panted out. Aomine put his arms over him. He carried the other towards the escape.

"..We half to get out of here, Dakoda is going to blow this place up, hurry..." Kasamatsu warned him. Aomine tried to look for any kind of escape route. The only he could see was a window. He made his way towards it holding Kasamatsu.

There was explosion. He ended up having to run towards the window seeing the explosion rapidly approaching. He jumped out of the window with Kasamatsu. He ended up rolling down hill with the other hitting a rock that knocked him out.


	11. Day Eleven : Home

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Eleven : Home

* * *

Aomine woke up in the hospital. He looked a little confused before noticing Kasamatsu sitting beside him on a stool.

"What happened..?" Aomine asked.  
".Hit your head on a rock." Kasamatsu replied walking over to the other. He lightly touched the younger teen forehead.

He hugged him tightly.  
"Glad your okay.." Kasamatsu released him before the door open up. There stood all the miracles. They had a look of relief seeing him awake. The doctor came sporting a white doctors coat.

Aomine frowned looking away from him.  
"..I have contacted your parents, they will be coming to pick you up in two hours and the injuries you sustained from you captivity has healed and the head injury from the rock has already began healing.." The doctor said putting his clip board down on the ground.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in there..?" Doctor asked.  
"No.." Aomine turned his head away. Kasamatsu put his hand on his shoulder.  
"..Thank you doctor for everything you have done for him.." Kasamatsu spoke. The doctor nodded his head turning away from the two.

Kise walked up looking at both Aomine and Kasamatsu.  
"I'm glad you two are alright.." He said hugging the both of them.  
"Yeah.." Kasamatsu lightly pushed him away.

"Lets uh, let, the brat rest, we should all get something to eat.." Kasamatsu suggested.  
"Okay! guys lets go!" Kise rushed out of the room. The others fallow suit. Aomine looked down at the corner of the bed.

Where he let his hand rest. He saw that there was bit of ice. He bit his lip looking to the side wondering what to do next now that he wasn't in captivaty.

Few hours later. He was laying on his bed in his room. He let the events play out in his head. The scientist there were experimented with a type of chemical or drug that was given them powers.

He had thise powers how was going to go back to the way things were. They changed him by force. He had already killed people trying to escape that prison.

'Just try to be normal..' He told himself noticing the scars on his back. He stared at them from the mirror before putting the shirt on. He put on sweater walking out of the room.

"Daiki were are you going..?" His mother asked him.  
"A run."Aomine answered shutting the door. He began to do a light jog around the block. He went for a run in a park.

Once he worked up a bit of a sweat. He looked up at the sky that had no clouds. The sun was bright.

He walked to the convient store. He looked around the store trying to find something that he could snack on. He felt thirsty so he was looking at the pop. The bottles of water. When checked his pocket for any change.

When he remembered he didn't have any money. Aomine sighed turning to head for the exit.  
"Give me your money now!" A guy wearing a mask shouted at the worker pointing a gun. Aomine ducked his head.

He watched as the money was hastily given to the robber. Who shot at the worker before running out of the store. Aomine ran over to the worker who was on the ground. He grabbed a few things on the display.

He used to bandage up the worker who was shot before the police came. A few minutes later the ambulance came.

Aomine was taken in for questioning because of the robbery that took place. He returned home with his father. He didn't even bother with listening to any of his parents as he slammed the door shut to his room.


	12. Day Twelve : Old Friend

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twelve : Old Friends

* * *

Aomine was sitting across from Kise. Who was talking to Kasamatsu. The older teen was listening to Kise. The one who was sitting beside him was Kagami. On the other side was Kuroko.

Akashi was sitting next to Midorima who was beside Kise. Murasakibara was on the other side of Kasamatsu. Aomine was wondering why he was here in the first place. Few hours before he was just laying on his bed staring mindlessly at his hand.

He was thinking of everything that happened. He didn't even know how long. He was in there for but it felt like a long time. The abilities that was given to him. He didn't know how to feel about it already knowing what it was capable of doing.

The people he killed because of his ability.  
'Can I control it..?' He wondered. He realized he felt nothing when he killed those people. He felt numb again.

Aomine was getting lost in thought. Kasamatsu touched of his hand. It snapped him out of his thoughts. The feeling was familar comforting even since it was the only thing he could feel in those cells.

Royal blue eyes met with steel blue eyes. Kasamatsu orbs looked worried for him. Aomine looked at his hands. He tighten his hold on Kasamatsu for momment feeling eyes on him.

"Sorry, I'm going to get something to eat.." Aomine got up from his seat. Kasamatsu watched him walk up to the counter to order burger.

He walked back with a tray of food. Kise was smiling at him.  
"Aominecchi are you going back to playing basketball..?" Kise asked him.  
"I don't know." Aomine frowned thinking of the sport. That he loved so much growing up. He thought of the time.

Where he didn't have a rival. Basketball became boring. Kagami came along brining that joy back feeling a rival. This time he was a changed man. The change was different. He was scared that he was loosing feeling.

The only comforting part was that when Kasamatsu touched him with his warmth.

Aomine felt something.  
"Are you going to go therapy?" Kise asked him.  
"I don't need therapy, Kise, I need a miracle.." Aomine took a drink.

Kuroko pushed Kise away.  
"..Aomine-kun, if you need to talk to us." Kuroko looked concerned for him.  
" I'm alright, Kuroko, I probably just need more time, I am trying.." Aomine said trying to ease the worry that his friend was showing.

"At least your trying right? One step at time.." Kagami ate another burger. Aomine shook his head.  
"Yeah, baby steps." Aomine mummbled. Kasamatsu frowned.  
"Let me stay with you for a few days, just to make sure your okay.." Kasamatsu added.  
"Are you sure? You have classes at the university don't you.? " Aomine asked when he noticed the look on Kise's face.

"er, no its okay, I'm fine Kasamatsu.." Aomine told him. Kasamatsu glared at him.  
"Tsk, I'm going to stay with you even if you don't want to.." He declared. Aomine gave in to his demand.

"Fine." Aomine rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Kise before looking at Kuroko. Midorima studied the two of them.

"You two seem closer.." Kuroko pointed out.  
"..We were in the same cell.." Aomine looked to the side.  
"Oh, you don't half to push yourself to tell us.." Kagami added.

Akashi looked at his burger.  
"I'll never get use to fast food.." He looked at his last burger. Kagami eyed the burger. Akashi handed it to him.

"At least you two had each other in the cell right.?" Kise grinned. Kasamatsu sighed shaking his head.  
"Kise." Kasamatsu had a warning tone. Kise put his arms up in surrender.  
"What? I'm doing anything.." He said in defense.

Aomine rubbed the back of his head again.

"Sorry, Guys, I should of known, I'm not ready, I will text you later " Aomine got up walking towards the door.

"Oi!" Kasamatsu got up chasing after the other. Aomine was about to leave. Kasamatsu grabbed his wrist.

"Stay, this would be good for you, just give them a chance, they are your friends, you need them." Kasamatsu told him.  
"I don't know, I think, I might need you, I'm still loosing my mind, Yukio.." Aomine whispered his name.

Kasamatsu flushed red.  
"I-Idiot, saying my name like that.." He looked to the side.  
"Yukio.." Aomine touched his cheeks. He turned Kasamatsu chin to look in to his eyes. The flushed cheeks of the other male. That left him in a kind of trance.

He noticed Kise once more.  
"..Sorry.." Aomine opened the door leaving the place. Kasamatsu took a moment before fallowing him. Aomine's old friends were left behind.


	13. Day Thirteen : Embrace

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Thirteen : Embrace

* * *

Aomine arrived at home with Kasamatsu fallowing behind him. Kasamatsu greeted his parents while Aomine went straight to his room. He was about to slam the door when Kasamatsu got in the way.

The younger teen looked shocked looking at him. He sighed walking into his room. Kasamatsu looked around closing the door. There were clothes all over the ground. The bed was a mess. magazines on the floor. The garbage can was full.

"This place looks like a dump." Kasamatsu commented. Aomine fell face first into his bed.  
" Why did I even go..? I wanted to spend time with them its just.." He sighed looking up at the ceiling.

Kasamatsu started to pick up Aomine's clothes from off the ground. He threw them in the laundry bin. When he noticed his desk was a complete mess. He started to organise his papers.

"..You weren't ready? were you?" Kasamatsu inquired. Aomine sat up looking at the ground.  
"I guess not, but, apart of me wanted to go because, when I'm alone, I feel like, I am loosing myself to this.." Aomine opened up his palm. He looked at the ice that was coming from his hand.

"The abilities that were given to you..?" Kasamatsu questioned before walking over to Aomine. He sat down next to him. Aomine looked away from him.

Kasamatsu frowned looking at the ice that was forming in Aomine's hand. He touched it lightly feeling the ice.  
"Its Freezing.." He said taken hold of his hand. Aomine made the ice disappear feeling the warmth that was provided by Kasamatsu.

"..Yeah." Aomine tried to pull his hand away. Kasamatsu tighten his hold on him.  
"I won't let go of you, untill you tell me what's going on with you." Kasamatsu stated. Aomine frowned.

"You shouldn't even have came with me." Aomine thought of Kise.  
"Your just making things complicating.." He grumbled.

Kasamatsu twitched.  
"I'm just going to ignore the fact that your being a jerk because you don`t want to tell me what's really wrong with you and clean this room till you want to talk." Kasamatsu picked up a basketball.

He opened the closet door. Only to see that it was a complete mess.  
"Seriously..?" Kasamatsu looked at Aomine. Who looked away from him. Kasamatsu sighed starting to organise everything.

Aomine watched Kasamatsu clean his room for a couple minutes before looking at his hand. He stared to miss the warmth that was provided by the other. His mind reverted to the cell were he had him so close to him.

He got up from the his bed. Kasamatsu was about to gather all his clothes in the laundry bin. Aomine snaked his arms around his waist. He then pulled Kasamatsu into him.

"Idiot! what are you doing..?!" Kasamatsu freaked out. Aomine had him in an embrace.  
"..Its comforting.." Aomine mumbled burying himself in the back of Kasamatsu's neck.

"To have you this close to feel your warmth, Its the one thing, that actually makes me feel something." He whispered in Kasamatsu's ear.

"Its strange, to think this is the only thing that makes me feel like myself, human even.." Aomine tighten his hold.  
"I don't want to let go.." He pulled him back on to his bed. Kasamatsu had let go of the bag.  
"Let me stay like this with you for a little longer, then, I'll talk.." He requested cuddling up to Kasamatsu. Whose face was a scarlet red. He reached up lightly touching Aomine's hair.

"Fine, but, you better tell me everything thats bothering you, or , I'll hit you.." Kasamatsu threatened.  
"Fine with me, Yukio.." Aomine whispered in his ears. That made the other flush a scarlet red. There was a comfortable silence between the two as Kasamatsu slowly began to cuddle up to Aomine.


	14. Day Fourteen : Basketball

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Fourteen : Basketball

* * *

Kasamatsu woke up. He was in the arms of Aomine Daiki. He looked to see that he was on the bed. Aomine was still asleep. Kasamatsu watched the other sleep. He stared at the younger teen for a good five minutes getting lost in thought.

His mind reverted back to the time he was in the cell with Aomine. That time all he could think about is trying to get out of there with the other. The only comfort that was provided was each other.

Dakoda had some how showed up. They made a friend. Aomine was taken for the last time. Thats when they finally escaped that hell.

Around that time something must of changed. The only person he ever worried about was Aomine. He was also the only person he thought about ever since they were freed.

When Aomine put his arms around him a few hours ago. He liked the contact.

'What is wrong with me..?' Kasamatsu questioned himself. Aomine's eyes opened.  
"Yukio..?" Aomine questioned. Kasamatsu face flushed. He hit him with a pillow.

"IDIOT!" He shouted suffocating the tanned teen. Aomine had trouble breathing. He gasped out once the pillow was thrown away.

"Thats Yukio-senpai to you!" Kasamatsu yelled flustered. Aomine smirked.  
"Yukio-senpai.." Aomine called out grabbing his arm. Kasamatsu glared in his flustered state. The older teen was pulled closer to Aomine.

"W-What..?" Kasamatsu managed stutter out.  
"..You look ad-" A magazine was suddenly shoved in his face. Kasamatsu was looking away face a scarlet red.

"Lets play, basketball! at the street court!" Kasamatsu shouted trying to distract his mind.  
"..Basketball..?" Aomine looked at the orange ball in his closet.  
"Yes, you need to at least try to get back to your regular idiot self!" Kasamatsu yelled out.

"...I don't know if thats possible, I mean with everything that happened.." Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Were going to play!" Kasamatsu snapped. He got off the bed. He tossed clothes at Aomine. He grabbed the basketball.

Aomine sighed getting up from the bed. He took his shirt off. Kasamatsu glanced at the other. He stared at the muscles that were slowly developing. He grew even more flustered realizing that he was just checking out the dark skinned male.

"Yu-" Aomine was cut off by Kasamatsu smacking him with the basketball.  
"lets go already! your slow! idiot!" Kasamatsu shouted. Aomine held his nose in pain. He was dragged out of the room being rushed by Kasamatsu.


	15. Day Fifteen : Street Court

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Fifteen: Street Court

* * *

Aomine stared at the courts. Where Kasamatsu had dragged him. He was sure that the other teen had gripped on to him so tightly that it turned his wrist red. There were a couple of people playing basket ball together.

And there was this one guy who was almost like him. He had brown short hair. His eyes were a bright orange. The way this male played. It brought Aomine back to his younger days. When he played.

There was always a smile on his face. He enjoyed every minute of it. The best part was when he crushed his opponenants. When he overcame somebody that was better then him.

"..That guy is kind of good.." Aomine said. Kasamatsu glanced at the brown hair male. Who did a duck in the hoop.  
"..Yeah? you want to challenge him.?" Kasamatsu asked. Aomine shook his head.  
"No, I'm alright.." Aomine tried to walk passed Kasamatsu. The older teen grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Daiki, Please." Kasamatsu pleaded. He wasn't looking at Aomine. When he looked back at him.

'First time, he ever called me by my first name..' Aomine thought looking at the ground. He sighed taken the others hand.  
"I don't think, I can play just yet, I will go to watch.." Aomine grumbled. He missed the part were Kasamatsu smile from his answer.

Aomine was brought over to the side of the court. He tried to distract his mind from going to his ability. The warm tempature from the sun was making him want to use ability to keep himself cool.

On the other hand. He didn't want anyone to find out about his powers. When the basketball hit him in the head.

Aomine twitched.  
"Sorry.." The male he was watching a few minutes ago apologized.  
"tsk, its fine, I should of been paying attention.." Aomine sighed picking up the ball. He dribbled it a little bit before looking at the kid again.

"..Your not too bad, taken on those other guys.." Aomine told him.  
"Really...?" The kid questioned him.  
"..Yeah, you should hurry up and find yourself a rival or it will get lonely being the best.." Aomine ruffled the hair of the male. He looked to be in about middle school.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" The brown hair male snapped at him. Aomine smirked.  
"I'm Aomine Daiki, yours..?" He questioned.  
"Azuna Kio.." He introduced himself. Aomine tossed the ball back to Kio. Who caught the ball with ease.

"Play a few rounds with those guys, I'll watch ya and if you beat them, I'll take you on.." Aomine smirked.  
"Okay.." Kio grinned back walking over to the guys.

Kasamatsu was staring at Aomine. The dark skinned male looked back at him in confusion.  
"..You've changed." He said.  
"Just noticing that now..?" Aomine questioned. Kasamatsu shook his head. He kissed Aomine on the cheek.

"Its not a bad thing, Your not all bad, Brat." Kasamatsu huffed. Aomine touched his cheek. He looked at Kasamatsu shocked before smiling.  
"If you start falling for me, I don't know what I would do.." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu punched him looking flustered.

"Just watch the kid! idiot!" Kasamatsu shouted. Aomine's focus went back to the street court.


	16. Day Sixteen : Healing

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Sixteen: Healing

* * *

The game with Kio was enjoyable to watch for Aomine. The younger boy lost to the other group. He really enjoyed himself. Kio walked up to Aomine.

"I lost.." The middle schooler looked kind of sad.  
"I guess, I half to practice harder." He smile. Aomine nodded his head.  
"You'll be fine.." Aomine waved his hand.  
"Next time, I will win and play you!" Kio declared.

Aomine felt pleased with himself after leaving the street courts. Kasamatsu was behind him watching other people play basketball in another court.

"Lets grab an ice-cream, Yukio-senpai.." Aomine suggested.  
"Fine, but, I'm buying.." Kasamatsu stated.  
"Whatever." Aomine waved his hand. He made his way to a stand. That was selling ice-cream. Kasamatsu stood next to Aomine. Who was looking at the flavours. The older teen found himself staring at his face.

"What flavour do you want..?" Aomine asked.  
"What?" Kasamatsu questioned.  
"I was asking you what flavour do you want..?" Aomine repeated.  
"Uhm.." Kasamatsu looked at the many different flavours.  
"Green tea." He answered.

Aomine said his order to the person who was taken orders for the ice-cream. He got one green tea ice-cream. He got himself a blue berry flavour cone.

Once they got their cones. They both walked around the park.  
"You know, Yukio-senpai, I think, I'm ready to hang out with everyone again." Aomine spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Kasamatsu stared at him.  
"..That so?" Kasamatsu took a lick from his ice-cream.  
"Yes." Aomine finished the cone. He grabbed Kasamatsu's hand.  
"I have you, to thank you for that.." He pulled Kasamatsu closer.

"I'm trying to eat my ice-cream you idiot!" Kasamatsu shouted at him. Aomine kissed him on his cheek.

Kasamatsu flushed red.  
".I-Idiot!" Kasamatsu punched his arm. Aomine laughed.  
"Your adorable." Aomine smirked.  
"Shut up!" Kasamatsu went to punch him. Aomine caught his fist.  
"week attempt.." Aomine leaned down towards him.

"Yukio.." Aomine called his name.  
"W-what? spit it out already, don't make me wait.." Kasamatsu glared at him.  
"Fine, I L-" Aomine was intruppted by an awkward cough. Kasamatsu backed away face a scarlet red.

Aomine sighed.  
"Testu, you have bad timing." Aomine glared.  
"Sorry, Aomine-kun, I wasn't going to interupt you, but, I heard you say something about being ready to see us." Kuroko said.

"I am." Aomine glanced over at Kasamatsu. Who was gathering himself.  
"Great, I will set up a time, so we can all hang out." Kuroko waved his hand. Aomine waved back.  
"Finally letting yourself heal.." Kasamatsu crossed his arms.  
"What of it..?" Aomine grumbled.

"Tch, I was just about to say, its about damn time.." Kasamatsu stated.  
"Stop making me worry over you!" He snapped. Aomine smirked from his declaration.  
"Awe, Yukio-senpai, you were worried about me..?" Aomine asked walking closer to him.

"Of course! I was!" He punched Aomine's arms again.  
"You should of just worried about yourself, I would of been fine." Aomine said being stubborn.  
"Tsk, keep telling yourself that, you owe me a new ice-cream." Kasamatsu crossed his arms.  
"Fine, lets go.." Aomine turned to walk to the ice cream stand.

Kasmatsu stared at his back. He walked over to Aomine taken his hand. Aomine looked back at Kasamatsu. The older teen kissed him softly. Aomine froze from the contact. He slowly relaxed.

"Thats for being slow, you idiot.." Kasamatsu flushed turning his head way walking to the stand. Aomine got him an ice-cream trying to wrap his head around of what just happened.


	17. Day Seventeen : Envy

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Seventeen : Envy

* * *

Kasamatsu was licking his Ice-cream. That he got from Aomine who was looking at his phone. The tanned teen was looking at the numbers of all the miracles. He sighed putting his phone away.

"Yukio-senpai, can you set this up..?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu sighed taken out his phone. Aomine turned away as Kasamatsu talked on the phone. Aomine took this time to touch his lips remebering the kiss not even few minutes ago.

Remembering the contact made him flush a little red. He glanced at Kasamatsu's hand. He reached over grabbing the others hand. The older teen's entired face flushed. His voice faltered talking to the person on the other line.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat. Aomine pulled him closer to him. He had his arms wrapped around his torso. He rested his head on the back of his neck.

"Great, see you then.." Kasamatsu hung up the phone. Aomine lifted his head. Kasamatsu turned around.  
"You idiot! why did you do that!?" Kasamatsu shouted.  
"..It's because, thinking of you, after you kissed me, made me this way." Aomine admitted.  
"Yukio, I l-" Aomine was cut off by Kasamatsu kissing him again on the lips.

"I'm not ready to here it.." He admitted. Aomine twitched.  
"Is it because of Kise..?" Aomine questioned him.  
"I don't know.." Kasamatsu looked conflicted.  
"You already kissed me twice, I don't think, I can hold back any longer.." Aomine pulled him closer to him.

"..Then don't hold back.." Kasamatsu flushed looking away from him. Aomine kissed him on the lips a second later. Kasamatsu wrapped his arms around him.

Aomine released him. There was trail of saliva.  
"..Any longer, I'm afraid of what I might do.." Aomine admitted.  
"...We should go." Kasamatsu gripped his hand pulling him around the park. After hanging around the park for a few more hours.

"Tomorrow at my place, I invited everyone over to watch a movie, better be there.." Kasamatsu handed his address to him.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world.." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu nodded his head looking distracted. He looked at Aomine. He kissed him one more time before running off.

Aomine stared at the place where Kasamatsu was standing momments ago. He smiled before heading towards his house.

Next Day. Aomine arrived at Kasamatsu's house. He could see the other was full of nerves. Kasamatsu was looking anywhere but him. He also noticed that everytime. They made eye contact.

Kasamatsu would flush red before quickly looking away.  
"Sure it was good idea to invite the others..?" Aomine asked. When he was hit by a pillow.  
"Oi, wait a minute, did you just use your abilities..?" Aomine questioned.  
"..Yeah, because unlike you, I had to learn to control it.." Kasamatsu crossed his arms.

"I see." Aomine looked at his hand. He created a bit of ice in his palm. When there was a knock on his door. Kasamatsu answered the door.

Kagami and Kuroko entered the house.  
"Hello Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted.  
"Hey! Tetsu! what movie do you think we should watch..?" Aomine asked. Kuroko smile.  
"Glad your doing better." Kuroko sat at the table. Kagami rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sorry, I kind of made a little something for everyone when they get here.." Kagami apologized.  
"Why are you apologizing for that, Idiot..?" Kasamatsu took the wrapped plate. He set it aside.

When there was another knock a minute later. Midorima came walking into the kitchen.  
"I brought refreshments." He said putting it on the table.  
"Great, now we'll never get thirst.." Aomine commented.  
"..should of just stayed broken Ahomine." Midorima glared at him.

Aomine turned his head away.  
"Just admit, that your relieave.." He smirked. Midorima pushed his glasses up. Murasakibara came walking in.

"I brought snacks and popcorn.." Murasakibara said putting bags down on the table beside the drinks.

"Well, I'm glad, I didn't get anything for this occassion.." Kasamatsu stared at the items that were brought by the others.

"You just need to provide us with movies senpai!" Kise came rushing in to hug him. Kasamatsu dodged the blonde who clashed into the wall hard.

"..Thats got to hurt.." Akashi said walking into the kitchen.  
"Does nobody knock anymore?." Kasamatsu questioned walking over to the front door to close the door.

"What an average looking house, very like you.." Akashi complimented. Kasamatsu twitched.  
"Must be nice to be a rich bastard.." Kasamatsu glared at Akashi. Who looked unbothered. Kasamatsu questioned why he invited the red head over.

His eyes landed on Aomine. He felt his whole face turn scarlet. That didn't go unnoticed by Kise.  
"What movie should we watch..?" Kuroko asked.  
"I think we should all let, Daiki choose, since this a special occasion." Akashi suggested.  
"I'm cool with that.." Kagami stated unwrapping the plate he brought over.

"Prawns.." Murasakibara looked at the prawns.  
"I made it myself.." Kagami looked proud of his job. Kasamatsu put down a box of movies. Kuroko started to make popcorn for everyone. Midorima was pouring everybody drinks.

"What should we watch..?" Aomine muttered looking in the boxy of movies.  
"Nothing perverted, or I will hit you." Kasamatsu went beside him helping him search. There was a slight brush of their skin as Kasamatsu pulled out a movie. He flushed red dropping the movie back into the box.

"Sorry.." Kasamatsu looked to the side. Aomine smirked grabbing the video.  
"I will go with this one.." He said. Kise eyes narrowed.

" Kise-kun, Don't we all finally managed to be together." Kuroko pleaded. Kise sighed looking to the sighed.

Aomine glanced at the blonde having to hear Kuroko. Kasamatsu took the movie and walked into the living room. Kagami fallow after Kasamatsu. Murasaki brought the plate of prawns. Midorima grabbed the popcorn. Akashi grabbed the drinks.

Aomine was about to walk into the living room. Kise stopped him.  
"Aominecchi, just what are you to senpai..?" Kise asked him. Aomine frowned thinking of what happened yesterday.

"I don't know." He answered.  
"Don't lie to me! there is something going on between the two of you!" Kise snapped.  
"Kise, I'm telling you the truth." Aomine said as Kise grabbed his collar.  
"Liar!" Kise was about to punch him. Kuroko stopped him.

"Kise enough!" Kuroko snapped. Aomine was trying to control his breathing.  
"What the hell is going on here? the movies is about to start.?" Kasamatsu asked looking at Kise and Aomine.

"Nothing." Kise walked into the room. Kasamatsu watched Kuroko walk by quietly. Aomine finally calmed down.

"..Aomine?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Everything is fine, Yukio." Aomine walked into the room. Kasamatsu noticed a part of his wall that was frozen solid. He frowned going back to watch the movie.


	18. Day Eighteen: Movie

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Days Eighteen: Movie

* * *

Aomine was sitting at the couch. The movie was playing as the rest of the miracles and Kasamatsu and Kagami were all focused on the Television. Aomine couldn't pay much attention as his eyes averted to Kise.

The sudden assault from the blonde could be explainable. He was not blind of how much the older teen meant to him. Kasamatsu and Kise both went to the same school last year. They were teammates.

Kise adored him so much. That at one point it must of turned into love. Kasamatsu even admitted to have such feelings back in captivity for the blonde.

'Then what about these last two days..?' Aomine wondered to himself. The only thing he can think about is the others lips against his own. Lingering warmth could still be felt.

'Stop thinking..' Aomine got up quietly got up leaving the living room. He closed the door quietly sighing. He thought about what to do about Kise.

He also didn't know where he stood with Kasamatsu. The ablities that were giving to him. He still had no control over them. He looked at his hand. He looked at the door.

'I should be watching the movie..' Aomine thought rubbing the back of his head. He felt so unsure of everything. He didn't want to fight with Kise. He also couldn't stop thinking of Kasamatsu.

'He's the only one who makes me feel like myself..' He argued. He was in whirlwind of emotions.  
"Daiki.?" Kasamatsu's voice startled. Aomine gasped.  
"Scared the hell out of me.." He clutched his chest.  
"Are you okay..?" Kasamatsu closed the door. Aomine shook his head.

"I just have a lot on my mind.." He admitted.  
"..you said you were ready, Daiki." Kasamatsu walked over to him. He touched his cheek.  
"Whats wrong.?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Yukio, were do I stand with you.? this connection we have is it real?" Aomine asked grabbing his hand.

Kasamatsu flushed red.  
"Why are you asking these questions..?" Kasamatsu asked him. Aomine looked at the door to the other room.

"Because, this is going to effect, Kise too, he loves you, Yukio and he's one of my best friends and rival.." Aomine explained. Kasamatsu's eyes widen.  
"The outcome of this will leave with somebody getting hurt, I need to know whether or not its going to be me or Kise.." Aomine explained to him.

"I can't just decided that right away.." Kasamatsu looked troubled.  
"Yukio, Do you love Kise or Do you love me..?" Aomine questioned.  
"Selfish thing to ask you, but its something you will half to decide, I'm not going to rush you, but, thats the situation we are in right now." Aomine grabbed a cup.  
"Sorry.." He apologized grabbing a soda.

Kasamatsu grabbed Aomine by the arm. He turned him around. He pinned him into the counter kissing him on the lips.

Aomine was a bit taken back by the older teen kissing him so boldly. He found himself melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in his mouth.

Kasamatsu moaned from the kiss. Aomine arms traveled to his butt where he groped his ass. Things were started to get more heated.

Kasamatsu pushed himself away his face a scarlet red. Aomine bit his lip.  
"..Yukio." Aomine looked to the side.  
"Your killing me here, I want you so bad.." He put his forehead against Kasamatsu.  
"But, I don't know where, I stand with you, the more you do things like that, It becomes harder to hold myself back.." He touched Kasamatsu's cheek. He brushed his fingers across his lips.

"I love you, Yukio.." Aomine confessed his feelings.  
"I want to be with you." He bit his lip again. Kise came to mind.  
"I have been wanting to tell you that for awhile, Yukio and now I want you to know, I will wait for your answer.." Aomine kissed him one last time.

He released Kasamatsu turning around.  
"You guys are missing the movie, what'cha doing in here..?" Kise asked closing the door.  
"I was just getting a drink." Aomine said showing him the cup.  
"Kurokocchi, is that true?" Kise asked. Aomine's eyes widen.

'When did Tetsu get here..? wait was he there the whole time..?' Aomine wondered to himself. He twitched.  
'Been a long time since, I felt that..' He thought looking at the light blue hair male. Kuroko was looking directly in Aomine's eyes.

"Yes, Kise-kun, its true, he was just grabbing a drink." Kuroko answered opening the door. Aomine quickly walked into the other door. Kise looked at Kasamatsu. Kuroko fallow after Aomine quietly.

The rest of the movie wasn't very exciting. Kagami decided to suggest another movie. Aomine ate some of the prawns. That were nearly gone thanks to Murasakibara. Kuroko was watching Aomine.

Kasamatsu seemed to be in thought. Kuroko noticed that the older teen was glancing at Aomine. He was also glancing at Kise. There was conflict in his eyes. His eyes were lingering on Aomine.

Who got into a friendly banter with Kagami. Midorima looked to Kuroko who was watching Kasamatsu. Who was watching both Aomine and Kise.

"..Kuroko, everything alright.?" Midorima asked.  
"I saw something, I shouldn't of, but its best not to get invole, sorry, Midorima-kun, the only thing, I can think of is being there for Aomine-kun, since, I wasn't when he was taken from us.." Kuroko admitted.

".Its not your fault, Kuroko, we all feel responsible." Midorima explained. Kuroko nodded his head.  
"..its nothing, Midorima-kun, lets just enjoy ourselves.." Kuroko assured. Midorima sighed going back to the movie that was playing. That nobody was payinging attention to so, Murasakibara switched it to some horror flick. That got everybodies attention. They were all back to watching a movie again.


	19. Day Nineteen: Amusement Park

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Nineteen: Amusement Park

* * *

After the movie night at Kasamatsu's. Aomine was left to thinking of everything that happened between himself and Kasamatsu. Kise who got envious of him. When really Aomine was kind of envious of Kise.

Kasamatsu knew hime longer then him. There was a bond between those two. That was never going to break. He sighed putting some clothes since he at home. He went for a run in the morning.

During his run through the forest. Aomine stopped in his tracks. He started to play around with his abilities trying to get a better handle with his power. Kasamatsu was constantly on his mind.

He began to feel cold. This time it was like his feelings were going numb once more. He frowned taken out his phone.

' Midorima, were are you..?' He sent Midorima a text. There was beep a second later.  
'The Amusement Park with Kagami, Kuroko and Takoa, why?' He read the text.

Aomine bit his lip.  
'I may need your help with something, I'll be there in fifteen minutes' He sent the text to Midorima. He made his way to the Amusement park.

On the way. He was feeling cold half way to the amusement park. Once he arrived he looked around the park after getting through the gates.

Once he took a step on to the play ground. His entire body felt so different. The ground became cold. The ice was forming at an alarming rate.

Aomine ran passed the people. He went to a more secluded area panting. He clutched his chest trying to breathe as he fell against the wall breathing heavely. He touched the pole. The whole thing turn to Ice.

That freaked out the dark skinned male. When he phone rang. He answered the phone.  
"Aomine, are you here yet..?" Midorima spoke.  
"..Shintarou.." Aomine panted out his full name.  
"...Somethings going on with me.." He said to Midorima.  
"Where are you?" Midorima asked.

"By the games, please don't bring anyone else with you.." He pleaded hanging up the phone. He felt his body was shivering. His mind was going crazy. The only thing that was going through his mind were the tortures.

The ice cold water. The way his heart stopped. How the world had gone dark for what felt like a long period of time.

'I'm not there..' Aomine told himself.  
'I'm free.' He assured himself. He was going to fall to the ground. He was caught by another.

"Daiki, what the hell is going on with you!?" Midorima's loud shot brought him back to reality.  
"..Midorima..?" Aomine blinked as Midorima set him on the ground. He took his tempature.  
"Your freezing cold" Midorima said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Wait here.." Midorima left for a momment. Aomine's vision was getting all blurry. The only person going through his mind was Kasamatsu. The comforting warmth of the other.

When a blanket was put around him. Aomine grabbed the blanket.  
"Are you okay.?" Midorima sat next to him.  
"Your body tempature is abonormally but, its clear you have a fever.." Midorima explained. Aomine hugged the blanket.

"...You know they cut me open with no pain killers, that feeling was painfully.." Aomine spoke. Midorima went quiet.  
"They tested me on how much pain, I can take, they whipped me and cut me for hours, until injecting me with some kind of chemical before sticking me in a tub full of Icy cold water.." Aomine explained.

"..I'm pretty sure, I died but, for some reason, I came back to life.." He lay down on the blanket looking up at the sky.  
"...I felt no emotion, I was sure, I didn't care about anything anymore, I gave up and then Kasamatsu came, they threw him in the same cell as me and it was at that time, I finally felt something other then pain or fear.." Aomine closed his eyes.

"What else..?" Midorima asked. Aomine held out his hand. Ice appeared.  
"They changed me, but, With Yukio being there, I was able to hang on to a part of myself.." Aomine smile.

"Now, I don't know whats happening, I don't feel anything, it scares me." Aomine sat up.  
"I don't want to end up hurting somebody.." Aomine stated.

"You won't." Midorima stood up.  
"I have a solution to this.." Midorima grabbed Aomine's arm.  
"A Solution?" Aomine questioned. Midorima pulled him along the games.

"Well, a temporary solution." Midorima clarified before stopping at a stand. Aomine frowned turning his head. Only to see Kasamatsu standing a few feet away from him with Kise. The blonde was trying to win a prize for Kasamatsu.

Aomine didn't even notice Midorima walking over to the two of them. He did the older teen glanced at him. Kise looked confused. The momment they made eye contact. The blonde glared at him.

Aomine started to feel tense. His emotions were suddenly going haywire. He was loosing control of his power. Kasamatsu touched his shoulder.

"Aomine..?" Kasamatsu questioned.  
"I'm sorry, I didn`t mean to interfere with your date with Kise.." Aomine turned away from him.  
"Its not date!" Kasamatsu snapped. Aomine looked at him confused. Kasamatsu looked Aomine.

"Your freezing, Daiki.." Kasamatsu moved closer to him. Aomine flushed turning away from him.  
"Oi! Look At Me!" Kasamatsu yelled out. Only to be pulled into a kiss.

Kasamatsu was caught off guard by the kiss. Aomine pulled him along side him away from the others.

He pinned Kasamatsu to the wall kissing him more passionately.  
"I love you.." He kissed Kasamatsu again.  
"I need you.." He spoke kissing the others neck bitting done on his collar bone.

"Ah!" Kasamatsu yelped out in pain.  
"Yukio, help me, I'm going crazy.." Aomine put his head on the other shoulder.  
"Tsk,I can't even leave you for one day.." Kasamatsu muttered. Aomine kissed him again. Kasamatsu melted into the kiss once more.

"Okay, I get it.." Kasamatsu flushed red.  
"Just calm down.." He took hold of Aomine's hand.  
"Everything is going to be fine, I'm right here.." Kasamatsu kissed his knuckles.

Aomine held him tightly in his arms. Kasamatsu sighed laying his head on Aomine. They slid on to the ground.

"..Whats going on with you, Daiki? I can't help, if you don`t tell me." Kasamatsu spoke softly.  
" I'm afraid, I'm loosing control of my Ice abilities and how we got out is because, I killed people, Yukio, I don't want to hurt anyone.." Aomine explained.

Kasamatsu flicked his forehead.  
"ow! what was that for?" Aomine questioned. Kasamatsu pushed him down on the ground.  
"I told you, everything is going to be fine, your not going to hurt anyone, Daiki, so stop being so negative or I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu grumbled.

"...I'm a very negative person.." Aomine looked away from him.  
"No your not, your just damaged.." Kasamatsu kissed his cheek.  
"..Now go back to your old self, or do you need my touch..?" Kasamatsu said running his hand along his chest.

Aomine turned him over.  
"I want to be the only one who touches you." He stated touchhing his cheek. Kasamatsu flushed red.

".Idiot." Kasamatsu looked away from Aomine.  
"I want a teddy bear.." He said. Aomine got up pulling Kasamatsu with him to get a teddy bear.


	20. Day Twenty : Teddy Bear

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty : Teddy Bear

* * *

Aomine was looking around for a teddy bear. Kasamatsu was walking behind him at a slower pace thinking of everything that has been happening between himself and Aomine. He felt his face grow warmer remembering the others words.

'He loves me..?' Kasamatsu stared at his arm. He was pointing to stuffed bear. Kasamatsu shook his head. Aomine frowned turning away from him. Steel blue eyes reverted to his hand. He was wondering how he got into the situation.

He was so sure that he liked Kise. That was before he got kidnapped and put in the same cell as Aomine. The only thing he can think of is what Aomine said to him.

Words that were getting to him. That made his heart pump even faster. He was so unsure because of Kise. He knew he should let go of the other. Kise was still special to him.

"This bear..?" Aomine asked him. Kasamatsu shook his head.  
"Tsk.." Aomine continue on his search. The older teen touch his lips.

'It's like his lips are still there..' Kasamatsu frowned. When something was put into his arms.  
"I got you that, alright?" Aomine questioned. He looked at the bear that was holding a heart.

'I Love You.' He read the words feeling shocked again. Those three letters feel like it was a smack in the face.

"..To girly..?" Aomine looked unsure. Kasamatsu shook his head. Head all in confusion. Heart being in turmoil.

Kasamatsu kissed him on the lips again. Aomine turned a different shade of color.  
'Huh..? so he can make other faces.' Kasamatsu touched his cheek. He moved closer to Aomine.

"Its fine, I like you.." He said before face going red.  
"I-I mean the BEAR! I LIKE THE BEAR!" He shouted out. Aomine raised his eyebrow.  
"Idiot!" He punched Aomine's arm. He hugged the bear.

"I see.." Aomine smile walking next to him. He took Kasamatsu's hand. He lead him to another booth.

"You want that Big One..?" Aomine pointed to the giant teddy bear.  
"This one, seems to suit my feelings better for you.." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu bit his lips. He felt as if his heart was going to burst.

"NO!" He said stubborn. Aomine kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around him. Kasamatsu kissed him back.

"Why are you holding yourself back..?" Aomine questioned him.  
"I don`t know! Stupid Ahomine! Your doing werid things to me!" Kasamatsu snapped. Aomine smirked.  
"Saying those words! That you want to be with me! and that you need me!" Kasamatsu yelled out.  
"I can't get you out of my head!" He glared at him.  
"Its your fault!" Kasamatsu shouted.  
"Your Fault.." He looked at the ground. Aomine lifted his head.  
"Just admit you, that you love me too." Aomine whispered. Kasamatsu looked away from him.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise shouted. Kasamatsu turned his head towards the blonde. Aomine twitched looking to the side.

"what are you two doing..?" Kise asked. Kasamatsu looked unsure of what to do about this situation. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck. He looking at some random wrapper on the ground.

"I got a Teddy Bear.." Kasamatsu said lamely. He showed the Teddy Bear to Kise.  
"Cute." Kise looked at the Teddy Bear.

"I'm going to get a drink.." Aomine said leaving him. Kasamatsu watched Aomine leave. He stared at his back.

"Senpai! I will get you a prize two!" Kise grinned. Kasamatsu looked unsure. Aomine shook his head.

He left to get a drink for himself, Kasamatsu and Kise. Once he got the drinks. Aomine walked back to Kasamatsu and Kise. Only to see Kise kissing Kasamatsu.

The shock of seeing the two kissing made him freeze. The drinks he was holding all fell to the ground.

The splash of the drinks hitting the ground. It didn't even register when everyting felt numb to Aomine. He didn't even notice Kasamatsu punching Kise in the face. The voices he couldn't hear.

The rage inside. He so badly wanted to hurt Kise. He held himself back. He tried so hard to hold himself back as he turned around.

He needed to get away from here. He didn't want to see those two together. He ended up running in a different direction.

He collide into something sturdy. He was on the ground.  
"Ow! what the hell Aomine!" The outraged shout from the red hair male. That had tint of black made him come back to reality.

"Kagami..?" He asked looking at the other basketball player. Kagami frowned.  
"oi.." Kagami studied the expression on Aomine. The different change in tempature made Aomine get up quickly.

He felt like he couldn't touch anything. When he did it turned into Ice. The person was turned into Ice so easily. That it freaked him out. He backed away.

"Aomine!?" Kagami shouted. He turned to Kagami.  
"Stay away from me!" He yelled out. He noticed Midorima. Kuroko was also there along wiht Takao.

"Daiki!" Kasamatsu shouted. When he used his ice powers creating a wall between himself and the others. He ran in the opposite direction. He ran in the other direction making it out of the amusement park.

He kept running till his legs couldn't move anymore. He panted leaning against the wall sliding to the ground.

'I lost control of my abilities..' Aomine thought thinking of how out of control his emotions had gone. He was just so angry. He was even feeling betrayed. The shock was a bit much.

He really wanted to hurt Kise. He couldn't because the blonde was an important friend and rival to him.

Childish and selfish of him to react in such a way. He had also hurt an innocent woman. That he didn't even know.

"Aomine..?" A familar voice questioned. Aomine looked up. His eyes widen at the male.  
"Dakoda..?" He was shocked seeing the other.


	21. Day Twenty One : Warehouse

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty - One : Warehouse

* * *

Aomine looked at Dakoda who looked to be a lot better then the last time. He saw him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile." Aomine said as Dakoda rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah..? I know right, I have been around these streets lately, just barely surviving.." Dakoda laughed. His blue eyes scanning the area.  
"Whats going on with you..?" He asked Aomine. Who looked to the side.  
"nothing.." Aomine answered.  
"How is Kasamatsu..?" He asked him.

Kasamatsu came to mind. Where he was kissing Kise. That made his body feel a little numb. He was burning with rage. There was also pain. That he felt feeling like he just lost somebody important.

"He's good.." Aomine avoided eye contact. Dakoda raised his eyebrows.  
"Dude, it looks like you need to talk to this guy, if your so torn up.." Dakoda smile. Aomine shook his head.

"I need some time away.." Aomine huffed. Dakoda shook his head.  
"no way, if you wait it could be to late.." He told me. Aomine felt his phone vibrating. He looked at the number.

That came up as Kasamatsu. He stared at his phone. He thought of the older teen. The things they have been through together.

"..I have done all I can.." Aomine put his phone back into his pocket. Dakoda rubbed his head.  
"Come on, I will show you my house.." Dakoda turned around. Aomine fallow the other.

The two have been walking for about twenty to thirty minutes. Day was already over as it turned to night. Dakoda stopped walking. Aomine stared at the ware house. That looked to be abondoned.

"You've been staying here..?" Aomine questioned.  
"I got no where else to go, Aomine.." Dakoda admitted. Aomine rubbed the back of his head.  
"Could always stay with me or something.." Aomine suggested. Dakoda shook his head.  
"Kind of like it here, I can freely use my powers here with out worries.." He smiled.

Aomine nodded his head. Phone vibrated once again. He ignored it trying to focus on anything but Kasamatsu.

"I need to learn how to control mine, I don't want to hurt the people, I care about.." Aomine admitted.

"Alright then lets get started!" Dakoda grinned.  
"What do you mean..?" Aomine questioned.  
"Well in order to control it you need to use it more so, use it and go from there.." Dakoda told him.

Aomine thought about it for a minute. He started to use his abilities. That went out of control. Dakoda use his flames to melt the Ice. Aomine kept using his abilites trying to get a hang of it.

Ice was so out of control. He was going at this for ten minutes. He felt like its been going on for a whole hour.

He felt so tired from using it so much. When that woman came to mind. He continued to use his abilities. At one point he blacked out.

The next day. Aomine woke up to Dakoda handing him a fish on a stick. Aomine frowned taken the stick eating the fish.

"This all you've been eating..?" Aomine asked him.  
"Nope! I have been eating fruits and some berries to, also, fish is really good barbecued." He grinned.

"I see.." Aomine turned his head towards his phone. He flipped it open seeing that he had a tone of missed calls. He was chewing the fish trying to think of what to do about this situation. What happened yesterday.

He glanced at Dakoda who was quietly watching him eating another fish. Aomine sighed dialing Kasamatsu's number.

"Hello..?" Kasamatsu voice sounded tired.  
"..Yukio." Aomine finally said his name.  
"Daiki!?" Kasamatsu voice was shocked. Aomine smile lightly hearing his voice.  
"I'm sorry, Yukio-senpai, I didn't mean to freak out, its just, seeing you and Kise.." Aomine was about to say.  
"Its a misunderstanding!" Kasamatsu shouted urgently.  
"There is nothing between us!" Kasamatsu yelled out. Aomine went all quiet.  
"That kiss, it wasn't, I mea-damn it! I punched him in the face for being an idiot, Daiki." Kasamatsu tried to explain.

"..I understand, Yukio, its okay, I just, I probably hurt a lot of people because of these abilities and I almost hurt, Kise because of what he did, I can't be around them or you right now, if I'm going to end up hurting you all sorry.." Aomine smiled.

"..I still love you, Yukio, bye.." He hung up hearing his name being called. Dakoda smirked.  
"..Love huh? Lucky ~ you both have each other." Dakoda chirped.  
"He hasn't said anything to me, far as I'm concerned, this is one sided.." Aomine grumbled.

"Riight, he didn't punch that other guy, for no reason when he was kissed.." Dakoda smirked.  
"Don't listen in, Asshole." Aomine glared.  
"Kinda hard when you know, I'm right here.." Dakoda laughed.

Aomine shook his head. He got up getting ready to use his abilities. He used his Ice abilites trying to getting a better hold of them.

When he used them. It made him feel so weak. He was determined to get a hold of them. Hours of using them. He blacked out a few times. Dakoda would occasionally feed him fish or fruit. He was back to using his powers.

Three days later. Aomine looked at his phone that was dead. Dakoda watched as Aomine was using his ice ability with out any problems.

He whistled.  
"Getting quite good at handling your powers.." Dakoda smile. Aomine nodded his head. He created a rose in his eyes.

"Hey, you want to go see, Yukio..?" Aomine asked Dakoda.  
"Confident in controlling your powers?" He asked him.  
"Yeah." Aomine nodded his head.  
"Lead the way.." Dakoda moved out of the way.

Aomine nodded his head. The two left the ware house. They made there way back to civilization.

Thirty to forty five minutes later. Aomine was standing outside Kasamatsu's house. Dakoda was looking around him.

"Ready?" He walked up to the front door. Aomine wasn't quite ready. The other pushed the door bell. A few minutes later. The door opened and a half asleep. Kasamatsu opened the door with his hair sticking up all over the place.

" Morning.." Dakoda grinned.  
"Its you.." Kasamatsu frowned. Aomine rubbed the back of his head. Kasamatsus head turned to Aomine.

Kasamatsu blinked a few times before running up to Aomine. He punched him hard in the arm before tackling him into the ground.

"Where the hell were you!? I have been searching for you for three days! Daiki! three whole days! you bastard! I was so worried about you!" Kasamatsu shouted at him.

Aomine hugged him.  
"I'm sorry.." He apologized. Kasamatsu glared at him.  
"I should hit you!" Kasamatsu snapped.  
"You already did Yukio-senpai" Aomine stated. Kasamatsu went quiet.  
"You smell horrible.." Kasamatsu commented.

Aomine looked away.  
"I was focused on my abilities, I forgot about personal hygeine.." Aomine confessed. He was about to say something more. Kasamatsu kissed him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Kasamatsu grabbed on to his clothes.  
"Asshole.." Kasmatsu muttered. Aomine lifted his chin.  
"..I will try not to, Yukio." Aomine said to him.

Kasamatsu pushed him away.  
"..you both better fallow me, in, I'm making breakfast.." Kasamatsu said walking back in his house.

"Here I thought, he forgot about me.." Dakoda laughed. Aomine pushed him inside closing the door.


	22. Day Twenty Two : Confession

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty - Two: Confession

* * *

Aomine sat at the table. Dakoda sat across from him. He looked around the room to look at the pictures on the wall of Kasamatsu. Aomine watched as Kasamatsu walked into the kitchen. Where he began to cook a meal.

"Hey, Yukio do you have any clothes for me to borrow..? I will shower now." Aomine asked of the older teen. Kasamatsu nodded his head.

"Come with me, I will get you a change of clothes.." Kasamatsu beckoned the other to fallow him. Aomine fallowed him upstairs. Kasamatsu went into his room. He grabbed a change of clothes. He tossed them at Aomine.

"Thanks." Aomine grinned. Kasamatsu nodded his head. The older teen waved his hand. He walked back down stairs.

Aomine went into the bathroom. He turned on the water. He started to strip himself of his dirty clothes. He went into the tub. He moved the curtain before turning on the shower.

Kasamatsu started to make food. Dakoda was sitting there thinking of Aomine. He frowned a little to him thinking of the state the other was in before coming to this house.

"How do you feel about, Aomine..?" Dakoda asked him. Kasamatsu spluttered a bunch of nonsense.

"..I.." Kasamatsu stared at the eggs that were cooking. He broke the yolk making scrambled eggs.

"..I didn't know at first because of Kise, but, now I am almost certain of my feelings.." He admitted.

"Really now..?" Dakoda muttered to himself. He had a smile on his face.  
"About time, I was scared that he was going to break.." Dakoda admitted laughing.  
"I may have to apologize to Kise.." Kasamatsu put the eggs on the plate.

He started the bacon. Dakoda just nodded his head.  
"Why don't you let me cook those..? you should go get, Aomine." Dakoda smirked.  
"Okay." Kasamatsu went to go get Aomine.

Aomine was just getting out of the shower. He turned off the water stepping on to the mat in the bath room. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his body off. He grabbed the clothes that Kasamatsu lent him. He began dressing himself.

He put on breifs before the pants. He grabbed the shirt feeling a gaze on him. He turned his head.

Kasamatsu entire face flushed red.  
"I'm sorry.." He stuttered. Aomine raised his eyebrows.  
"It's fine." Aomine put the shirt on. He hung up the towel throwing his clothes in the laundry.

"Food ready.?" Aomine asked him. Kasamatsu nodded his head.  
"Great, thanks for lending me your clothes and showering." Aomine grinned walking passed him. Kasamatsu grabbed his arm. He slammed the younger teen into the wall hard.

"Listen!" Kasamatsu shouted. Aomine winced from the sudden impact he felt on his back against the wall.

"I'm listening.." Aomine said feeling a bit of pain. Kasamatsu looked at Aomine. The other looked back at the others face that turned red.

"I've made up my mind, Daiki.." Kasamatsu flushed even more.  
"I thought about this for the last few days when you were gone and what happened.." Kasamatsu admitted.  
"Oh..?" Aomine thought back to the amusement park. The kiss between Kasamatsu and Kise. He twitched as it brought up unhappy memmories.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kasamatsu confessed. The confession took a minute for the other to process what he said.  
"What..?" Aomine looked shocked. Kasamatsu kissed him.  
"I said, I loved you, you idiot! your all I thought about and what happened with Kise made me realize that the only person, I wanted to be with was you.." Kasamatsu admitted.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you.." Kasamatsu apologized. Aomine touched his cheek.  
"Is this for real..?" He asked. Kasamatsu nodded his head.  
"..You.." Aomine didn't have the words to say to the other. Instead he kissed Kasamatsu. He wrapped his arms around him.

Kasamatsu wrapped his own arms around him. Aomine deepened the kiss. He heard an awkward cough.

"..Foods ready.." Dakoda looked away akwardly. Kasamatsu smashed Aomine into the wall out of embarrasment. He left to go into the kitchen.

Aomine groaned rubbing his head. Dakoda stood there.  
"Are you okay..?" Dakoda asked. Aomine got up feeling a littel dazed.  
"Fine, lets uhm, go eat.." Aomine walked towards the kitchen with Dakoda fallowing close behind him.


	23. Day Twenty - Three : Date

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty - Three : Date

* * *

The breakfast that Kasamatsu made was good. Aomine was thinking of the confession over an hour ago. He smiled to himself. Kasamatsu was thinking for what to do about his confession to Aomine.

He wasn't going to take it back. Kise came to mind. He sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
"Hey, I've got to go some where important I need to go if you need a place to stay my parents and brothers are gone all weekend.." Kasamatsu suggested.

"Thanks, Kasamatsu." Dakoda smiled at him. Aomine looked at him in thought.  
"Your going to tell Kise." Aomine studied his expression.  
"I owe him that much.." Kasamatsu explained.  
"Thats fine with me.." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu punched his arm.  
"Need to make this offical, I'll take you on a date." Aomine grinned.  
"Do what you want.." Kasamatsu waved his hand.  
"I'm leaving." Kasamatsu shut the door.

Aomine stared at the door. Dakoda leaned back on the chair. He got up walking over to the couch. He lay on it smiling he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Ah~ True freedom.." He smirked watching a random show. Aomine shook his head. He sat next to the other watching random T.V. He flipped through the channels.

Two hours later. Kasamatsu came walking in. He closed the door. Dakoda was asleep on the couch. Aomine looked over. He got up walking to him.

"So how was it..?" Aomine questioned.  
"...He'll be alright.." Kasamatsu looked a bit guilty.  
"..That bad huh..?" Aomine put his arms around him.  
" He'll bounce back he always does." Aomine assured him.

Kasamatsu nodded his head. He touched Aomine's hand. He pulled the other close to him. Kasamatsu leaned into his chest. He touched Aomine's hair before pulling his head down.

He kissed him on the lips.  
"Already kisssing me before our first official date..?" Aomine questioned.  
"Shut up.." Kasamatsu grumbled kissing him more. Aomine wrapped his arms around him.

After the little make out session. The two were on the end of the couch while Dakoda slept. Kasamatsu was flipping through the channels.

"Where are we going for our date..?" Kasamatsu questioned.  
"Uuh, park? Beach? Movie?" Aomine questioned.  
"You don't know." Kasamatsu summerized.  
"I didn't think this through.." Aomine admitted. Kasamatsu sighed shaking his head.  
"I am fine with anything as long as I am with you.." Kasamatsu admitted.

Aomine kissed him. He went back to watching television. The next day. Aomine got ready for his date with Kasamatsu. He decided to just go on a simple fast food day.

Magi burger wasn't the healthiest. He thought that maybe it was the best choice. It had his favorite Teriyaki burger combo.

Dakoda waved his hand as Kasamatsu and Aomine left. On the way. Aomine grabbed his hand. The two walked down the street hand in hand.

Once they arrived. Aomine ordered a teriyaki combo. Kasamatsu just ordered a regular meal.  
"First date is at Magi Burger.." Kasamatsu looked in thoughts.  
"I like these burgers also, next date, I will try for something fancy." Aomine nodded his head.  
"You don't half to, besides, I'm going back to the university.." Kasamatsu admitted.

"Oh really..?" Aomine looked in thought.  
"I should go back to school too.." Aomine went into thought.  
"We might not see each other often.." Kasamatsu looked worried. Aomine took a fry and fed it to him.

"It will work out." Aomine said.  
"..I will trust your word for now, but, its going to be hard.." Kasamatsu stated.  
"For you its tottally worth it.." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu flushed red.

At the end of the date. The two went back to his house and made food for Dakoda.


	24. Day Twenty Four : Betrayal

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty Four: Betrayal

* * *

Aomine felt pretty satisfied with his date. Kasamatsu looked pretty happy. He even had control over his powers. Life was looking pretty good after while. Though he had haunting memories of being held captive.

They don't bother him as much as they use to because he had Kasamatsu. Dakoda was also there watching regular television.

Kasamatsu who was now his boyfriend looked more relaxed.  
"Not be negative or anything, but these abilities of ours will get people talking." Dakoda pointed out.

"We know, We just have to keep it a secret." Kasamatsu explained. Aomine rubbed his head.  
"kinda hard since, you know, I froze people at the Amusement Park the other day." Aomine eyes widen.

"Oh my gawd, I'm going to be a wanted man.." He said going into thought.  
"Still love me..?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu shook his head.  
"We will figure this out.." Kasamatsu declared. Aomine nodded his head.

"..I still need to know what to do about my life, I am not exactly accepted by others.."Dakoda looked at the ground.  
"Who cares you have us.." Aomine punched his arm.  
"We all share a bond, that nobody will ever understand, since we went all the way to hell and back, together." Aomine stated.

"Yeah..?" Dakoda went into thought smiling. Kasamatsu cracked his neck. Aomine walked oveer putting his hand around his shoulder. He started to give Kasamatsu a massage.

"Shoulders tense?" Aomine asked.  
"A little.." Kasamatsu answered. Dakoda got up. He stretch his arms.  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower.." Dakoda waved his hand.

Kasamatsu watched him.  
"is he really okay?" Kasamatsu questioned. Aomine shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don`t know but, he taught me how to control my powers.." Aomine admitted. Kasamatsu nodded his head.

There was a long drawn out silence. Kasamatsu flipped open his phone. He started to text other people.

"Telling them how awesome I am..?" Aomine smirked.  
"You wish.." Kasamatsu leaned down kissing him. Aomine wrapped his arms around him.  
"So bold, Yukio.." Aomine pinned him to the wall. Kasamatsu gripped on to his phone.

Aomine assaulted him with his tongue. Kasamatsu dropped his phone. It hit the ground. Aomine looked at the phone.  
"...Sorry" Aomine apologized.  
"I don't really care about the phone right now, why did you stop..?" Kasamatsu glared.  
"oh, well, lets continue." Aomine said about to kiss Kasamatsu.

When the door was blasted open. Aomine shoved Kasamatsu into the other room. He froze th door.

When these guys grabbed him. He was slammed on the ground hard. He was caught off guard when they injected something into his neck. That made his vision go awry.

He saw Dakoda looking down at him.  
"Sorry, Aomine." Those were the last words he heard slipping into darkness.


	25. Day Twenty Five : Prison

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty Five : Prison

* * *

Aomine woke up from his sleep. He found himself inside a room. There was nobody else in the room but himself. He looked down to his wrist to see that there were no bounds. He frowned looking around the place.

'Where am I?' He wondered to himself thinking of the last time he woke up in a strange place. That brought back horrible memmories of being tortured and experimented on for days. Where he had gained the abilities to control Ice.

When the door opened. Dakoda walked in he looked a bit regretful.  
"Sorry, Aomine, I had to.." He looked to the side. Aomine glared at him.  
"..Why would you do something like this? and where is Yukio?" He asked him.

Dakoda rubbed the back of his neck.  
"He escaped me, but to be fair the only one, I wanted was you.." Dakoda admitted.  
"Well as you can see, I have been taken so, I'm not interested in what you want with me." Aomine glared at him.

" I thought we were friends" Aomine looked a little betrayed. Dakoda turned his head.  
"You half to understand, that this is my father, we are talking about, he is a powerful man nobody can beat him." Dakoda stated.

Aomine used his ice abilities and froze his legs to the ground. Dakoda looked at Aomine.  
"..I have no intentions of hurting you." Dakoda said melting the ice around his legs.

"Fire and Ice never did go well together." Aomine looked amused about the predicament he found himself in with Dakoda.

"Look I don't give a damn about how powerful your old man is, I just want my freedom and besides nobody is as powerful as the Akashi's, I happened to be friends with the son of the Akashi bloodline." Aomine smirked.

"You have so many good friends, I am so envious.." Dakoda looked out the window.  
"..You can still be one, if you would just stop what your doing.." Aomine crossed his arms.  
"Let me go." He glared.  
"You don't understand, this is a prison for both you and I, the only way to escape is if we fight to the death." Dakoda laughed. Aomine twitched.

"Thats not funny if anything thats down right twisted.." Aomine grabbed Dakoda by the collar.  
"Why would you be so stupid as to agree to this kind of thing!" Aomine shouted at him.  
"Throwing your life away!" He glared at the other.

"I'm glad your mad at me for the fact that, I am throwing my life away.." Dakoda smile softly. Aomine sighed.  
"I don't get you man, you confuse me.." Aomine sat on the bed.  
"Not fighting you.." Aomine stated. Dakoda sighed shaking his head.

"Your just going to sit around here like its nothing..?" Dakoda asked.  
"Sure, I have no intentions of doing anything till, I am picked up by eithier Yukio or my friends.." Aomine said to him.  
"Your just being Lazy." Dakoda glared at him. Aomine closed his eyes and took a nap on the bed.


	26. Day Twenty Six : Rescue

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty Six : Rescue

* * *

Dakoda was sitting around the room. Aomine stretched his arms. He got up from the bed.

"What does your father want..? do you even know? or is this your doing..?" Aomine asked Dakoda.

" I don't know what he is after." Dakoda admitted. Aomine created a rose with Ice.  
".Maybe he wants to make more people have abilities." Aomine shrugged his shoulder. When fell back on the bed. He rolled around the bed being bored.

When there was a knock. A maid came in with a tray of food. She placed it down on the food. Aomine walked over looking at the shrimp. He took the shrimp and started to eat feeling a bit hungry.

"At least this food is better then the last time." Aomine stated eating all the shrimp.  
"..Do you really have no desire to attack me?" He asked Aomine. Who in return looked at him.  
" Do you want to fight?" Aomine asked him.  
"No.." Dakoda sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"This is so messed up, why did I even help him?" Dakoda frowned.  
"Simple he is your father." Aomine stated. Dakoda stared at him for a good minute.  
"Your not the only one, I know who has daddy issues.." Aomine admitted.

There was a comfortable silence between them. When the door was suddenly blasted open. Aomine eyes widen at the sight of Kasamatsu standing there.

"Found you.." He looked so exhausted.  
"Yukio!" Aomine shouted running over to him. He caught the other in his arms.  
"..May have over did it, are you alright, Daiki..?" Kasamatsu questioned.  
"I'm fine now that your here."Aomine smirked.

Kasamatsu stood up.  
"Aomine-kun, we should hurry before more guards come." Kuroko urged.  
"Tetsu.." Aomine was surprised to see Kuroko.  
Kasamatsu grabbed Aomine's wrist.  
"Lets go.." He said to him.

Aomine looked back at Dakoda.  
"I'll be fine" Dakoda admitted.  
"Sorry about everything." Dakoda apologized.

Aomine rubbed the back of his head sighing.  
"The whole point of friends, is that they forgive each other." Aomine told him.  
"..Yeah?" Dakoda had fire appear in his palm.  
"Thanks." Dakoda smile. Aomine frowned. Kasamatsu pulled him out of the room. He fallow close behind Kuroko.

"I brought everyone here with me" Kuroko explained to Aomine.  
"Thanks." He smile as Kasamatsu sent a guy flying. Aomine looked at the older teen.  
"Ever tell, you I love you?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu shook his head.

There were a group of men with guns. Aomine used his abiltie to put up a wall of Ice. Kuroko ran into the other hallway. Kasamatsu did the same. When they jumped out of the window and landed in a bush. They made their way outside the gates and into a Limo.

Aomine was in the Limo he looked back at the mansion only to see that it had caught on fire. He turned away sitting back in the seat.

He thought of how a teriyaki burger would be good right at this momment.


	27. Day Twenty Seven : Crimson Flames

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty Seven : Crimson Flames

* * *

Aomine sat the table in maji burger. He had a teriyaki burger in front of him. He took a bite trying to savour the taste. When his mind reverted back to Dakoda. He was trying to think of why he would kidnap in the first place.

It made sense at first. That he was doing it for his father. Then on the other hand. There could be another reason. He took bite of his fries.

"Kasamatsu-senpai was soo cool!" Kise shouted smiling.  
"You weren't even there, Kise-kun, I was.." Kuroko stated. Kise looked put out by Kuroko's words.

Aomine was still thinking of Dakoda. There had to be a reason why he was thinking of him so much. Kasamatsu flicked his head.

"Ow.." He rubbed his head.  
"Your thinking to much." Kasamatsu stated.  
"Whats wrong?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Dakoda is still a friend right? I know he kidnapped me but.." Aomine frowned.

'He looked like he needed help..' Aomine thought to himself. He stood up from his seat.  
"I half to go, sorry, Yukio.." He kissed Kasamatsu's forehead leaving the place. He left his half eaten burger running down the street.

He kept running down the street as his heart kept pumping. The only time he stopped running when he was out of breathe. He panted before looking up only to see that the building he was being held captive not even ten minutes ago.

The whole place looked like it was burned down. He looked at the parts of the building. He stepped into the building looking around.

"Well, Well.."A voice said as he turned around only to see Dakoda.  
"Look who returned.." Dakoda smile at him sadly.

"..Sorry, I'm a bit slow, when it comes to people who don't explain things clearly.." Aomine rubbed the back of his head.

"..I knew you wouldn't abondoned me." Dakoda got up from the ground.

Aomine sighed.  
"look we can work this out.." Aomine tried to say. Dakoda used his flames to attack Aomine. Who dodged the flames. He sighed.

"Fine.." Aomine made a fist. The battle started with Dakoda punching him in the face. Aomine kicked him. He was blasted in the face by Dakoda's flame.

"Tell me why you want this to happen to you so badly.." Aomine asked him.  
"...Its better this way.." Dakoda told him.

Aomine huffed. He fought him using his ice ability. Dakoda was using his fire ability the battle was pretty much at draw. Aomine suspected that Dakoda wasn't really into this battle.

Dakoda sent him flying on to the ground. He burst out into flames. There was fire all around Aomine and Dakoda. The flames burning like a raging inferno.

Aomine backed up only to get his back burnt. He looked at Dakoda. He put his hand on the ground.

He took a deep breathe before freezing the entire ground area where there was fire. He used more of his power to put Dakoda into ice looking prison.

"Do it." Dakoda told him. Aomine didn't want to use his powers to get rid of Dakoda. The look in his eyes told him to do it.

He listened smothering the other with his ice prison making the cage shrink. Dakoda could of easily gotten out. He let it happened.

Aomine was done with Dakoda he walked away leaving his body behind.


	28. Day Twenty Eight : Ice And Love

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty Eight : Ice And Love

* * *

The ceiling of the room was the only thing that was appealing to Aomine. He lifted his arm looking at his as he made Ice appear in his palms. Dakoda was still fresh in his mind. The slight battle they had with each other.

'I thought, I could save him..' Aomine gripped the ice in his hands.  
'In the end, I killed him..' He broke the Ice with his hand.  
'All because he was asking me too.` He frowned sitting up looking at the ground.

He frowned lookin at the floor were he turned it to Ice. He walked over to his window. He opened it jumping down. He put the hood of his sweater over his head. He left his house walking along the side walk.

He was looking at the ground and with every step he took. He made the ground freeze. His thoughts were bitter. He felt numb inside again.

World around him felt so lifeless. He kept walking trying to make sense of the world. The only thing his mind can provide were those horrible memmories.

'Am I robot..?' He wondered to himself. He looked at his phone that he didn't realize was in his hands. There were so many missed calls from everyone. He just stared at his phone. He tossed it to the side.

He kept walking going on the bus. There people around him that were talking all happy like as Aomine looked out the window. After a few stops he got off the bus.

He walked down the street staring at the house. He looked at seeing some of the light on. He walked around the building. He looked up at the window. He started to climb up the window. He reached the window. He lifted it up going into the room.

He closed the window startling the older teen who was working on a paper.  
"Daiki!? where have you been?!" Kasamatsu shouted. Aomine was quiet walking over to Kasamatsu. He put his arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Yukio.." He called his name touching his cheek.  
"Your freezing.." Kasamatsu said hugging Aomine.  
"Do you love me..?" Aomine asked him. Kasamatsu frowned at him.

"Your an Idiot, of course, I love you." Kasamatsu said as he was kissed by Aomine. He released the other.

"Whats wrong.?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Dakoda.." Aomine looked to the side.  
"I killed him.." He confessed.  
"I thought, I would be able to help him but, in the end, all I did was give him what he wanted which was death.." Aomine explained.

"...So thats whats going on." Kasamatsu muttered. He didn't know what to say that could help Aomine.  
The only thing he did do was cuddle an Aomine.


	29. Day Twenty Nine : Relax

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Twenty Nine : Relax

* * *

Aomine woke up he was staring up at the ceiling of another roof. He looked beside him. There was Kasamatsu who was fast asleep right next to him. Aomine pulled the covers over him. He held him closer to him smiling.

He kissed the others forehead snuggling closer to him. He kissed his forehead agian. He thought of everything that happened yesterday. He sighed sitting up. He moved over to the desk he looked down to see that Kasamatsu was working on something for his school.

He ran his hands along the desk. He heard movement. He looked over to see Kasamatsu getting up from his slumber. The olders teen hair was sticking up every where as he yawned.

Aomine walked over to him. He ran his hand through the others hair. He kissed Kasamatsu who was still half asleep. The older teen kissed back. Aomine grinned kissing his cheek. Then his lips before pushing him down. He pinned the other to the bed kissing him more.

That soon turned into a make out session. Aomine's hand roaming around his body. He pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. Kasamatsu panted. He put his arms around Aomine pulling him closer.

".I didn't take you for being this greedy in the morning" Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu glared pulled him into his lips again kissing him more. Kasamatsu flipped him over pinning him into the pillow as his tongue made his way into Aomine's mouth.

A simple battle of dominace that Aomine quickly won. He didn't do anything further as the alarm went off distracting Kasamatsu.

"Stupid Alarm" Kasamatsu sent the alarm clock flying with his abilities. He looked back at Aomine.

"Do anymore, I might get frisky.." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu flushed red.  
"I want to, b-but , n-not yet.." Kasamatsu stuttered. Aomine kissed his cheek.  
"I'll wait for as long as you want.." Aomine smirked kissing him again.

Kasamatsu got up from the bed. He walked towards the door.  
"Going to shower, just relax." Kasamatsu left the room. Aomine looked at the door. He noticed a book. He grabbed it and decided to read the book.

Kasamatsu came in fifteen minutes later. He saw that Aomine was reading a book. He raised an eyebrow but left the other to read his book as he went back to his work. That he never got to finish last night.

While he was working. His mind reverted back to the information. Aomine told him about what he did to Dakoda. He glanced at Aomine who looked so concentrated. He felt his cheeks flush red again. Heart went all crazy again.

Aomine's averted to him. He looked at Kasamatsu confused. Kasamatsu averted his eyes going back to his work.

Thirty minutes later. Kasamatsu was about to suggest to get something to eat. When he saw his book on Aomine's face. The older teen walked over to Aomine. He picked up the book.

"Hey, you hungry..?" Kasamatsu asked him.  
"Mm, yeah, I'm lazy.." Aomine whined.  
"I just want to relax and lay here and mayb read more of that book, what page was on again..?" Aomine took the book from Kasamatsu.

"Fine, I will make you something." Kasamatsu sighed.  
"Pampering me.?" Aomine smirked.  
"Shut up, or you get nothing." Kasamatsu glared at him.  
"..Love you" Aomine said as Kasamatsu.  
"Read that book! I'm going to make food Idiot!" Kasamatsu slammed the door. Aomine stared at the door before going back to his book.


	30. Day Thirty : Food

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Thirty: Food

* * *

Aomine turned the page of the book. Once he was done with the current page of the book. He set it down getting up from the bed. He walked downstairs. Only to see Kasamatsu making food like he said he was going to make.

He watched him make the food while going into deep thought. His mind reverting to everything that happened. That went from his kidnapping to being held captive. When Kasamatsu was kidnapped and thrown into his cell. The time they spent in the cell just cuddling trying to comfort each other.

Then to how they escaped. Once he had the taste of freedom how he struggled to over come everything that happened to him. Kasamatsu was always there for him. He stayed by his side.

The date he had with Kasamatsu at maji burger. Then how he tried to save Dakoda. He frowned as his mind went to a dark place. Only to feel as if everything was going to be okay. The only reason for that was because he had Kasamatsu.

He watched as the older teen was fipping over some bacon. He was cooking some hashbrowns. His eyes traveling along Kasamatsu's body to his butt. He averted his eyes to the window. It was pretty bright outside with the sunshining.

"Hey, you alright?" Kasamatsu questioned him.  
"Fine, Just thinking.." Aomine answered.  
"About?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Everything." Aomine got up walking towards Kasamatsu.

"Food ready yet..? I am hungry.." Aomine asked him.  
"Hold on its going to be ready in a minute baka.." Kasamatsu sighed. Aomine put his arms around him.

"Idiot! I am trying to cook!" Kasamatsu freaked out. Aomine only smirked a little as he kept his hold on him.

Kasamatsu sighed finishing the meal he was cooking. Once done he put them on to plates. Then ate it with Aomine.


	31. Day Thirty One : Family

31 Days Of AoKasa

* * *

Day Thirty One: Family

* * *

Three Years Later.

Aomine was living with Kasamatsu now in a small apartment. He had a job to help pay for half the rent. He was also going to school to become a police officer. He still had the ability to freeze people and other things. He had them more under control.

Kasamatsu walked over to Aomine. Who had just returned from work. Kasamatsu kissed him.  
"Welcome home" Kasamatsu greeted him.  
"I'm home." Aomine smile kissing Kasamatsu. Who took his coat putting it in the closet.

"Listen, today, I was on my way home shopping when there was this cry.." Kasamatsu explained to him. Aomine frowned hearing a cry in the other room.

Kasmatsu went towards the noise. He came back he was holding a baby in his arms.  
"..I found her abandoned in a basket by the dumpster, and for the passed half and hour, I have tryiing to find some place that would take her or having any information." Kasamatsu explained.

"And you found nothing..?" Aomine asked.  
"Nope.." Kasamatsu frowned looking at the baby who was blowing bubbles.  
"You just like picking up strays don't you..?" Aomine smirked at him. Kasamatsu made cute faces at the babby who laughed at him.

Aomine felt like he was being hit by cupids arrow all over again.  
"We should just officially adopt her and keep her then, besides, I bet we can be way better parents then her last ones." Aomine said. Kasamatsu eyes widen at his suggestion.

"You mean it..?" Kasamatsu questioned.  
"Yeah, unless you want to give her up." Aomine raised his eyebrow. Kasamatsu shook his head.  
"No way!" He snapped. Aomine laughed.  
"Already attached aren't you..?" Aomine kissed Kasamatsu's cheek.

He looked down at the baby girl.  
"You see now, he has two people to take care of.." Aomine took the baby. Kasamatsu tensed.  
"Don't drop her!" Kasamatsu shouted.  
"Shouldn't you be getting those adoption papers.?" Aomine questioned. Kasamatsu hit him in the head.

"Already working on it! but, are you sure?" Kasamatsu asked again.  
"..I am." Aomine said with confidence. Kasamatsu phone the adoption agency. Aomine looked at the gorcery list.

'He was already planning on keeping her anyway with how he included everything on his grocery list for baby stuff..' Aomine thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later. Aomine was at the store with Kasamatsu buying some baby stuff for their new found baby girl. That they were adopting.

Kasamatsu was looking at the formula. Aomine was holding the baby.  
"Shouldn't we think of a name for her..?" Aomine asked.  
"I already thought of it, her name is going to be Akemi " Kasamatsu said to him. Aomine looked at the baby girl with brown eyes.

"Akemi..? " Aomine looked at the baby who was blowing rasberries.  
"Sounds perfect your name is Akemi." He smile at the baby who laughed. Once they were done shopping fo Akemi.

They went home. Once they arrived. Akemi started to cry. Kasamatsu changed her diaper. She was back to being a happy little baby. She was laughing while Kasamatsu was having fun with her.

Aomine just watched Kasamatsu making faces at her and blowing on her belly. That made her laugh a bunch of time.

Kasamatsu started telling everyone about having a baby girl.  
"Ryouta is going to buy a crib for her." Kasamatsu told him.  
"Really..? hope he doesn't use that to ask any favours." Aomine smirked. Kasamatsu twitched.  
"He wouldn't! at least, I won't let him." Kasamatsu huffed.

Aomine sat the couch. Kasamatsu was rocking Akemi to sleep. He went and leaned his head down on Aomine while holding the baby.

"This is our family now.." Kasamatsu looked Akemi. Aomine kissed his forehead.  
"I will try not screw up." Aomine laughed. Kasamatsu kissed him.


End file.
